New York Coincidence
by bimbembom
Summary: Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis.Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain,awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan. END
1. Chapter 1 : The Bar

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan antar majalah ternama di New York.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : The Bar<p>

- The Closet department, Warlock Magazine , New York

Draco selalu membenci pesta, selalu. Meskipun itu pesta ulang tahunnya, pesta kenaikan jabatannya maupun jika nantinya ada pesta pernikahan nya. Tunggu? Pernikahan? Lupakan saja. Ia dapat dibilang orang yang tidak percaya dengan cinta, sejauh ini dari begitu banyak perempuan, maupun laki laki, yang mendekati Draco sejauh ini belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Draco pun juga tak begitu pusing memikirkan kapan ia mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya, bagi Draco, cepat atau lambat pasti ia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang pas untuk hidupnya.

"hey Pans, I need your help" kata Draco saat menemukan Pansy, sahabatnya sekaligus kepala dari departemen pakaian "The Closet Departement" sedang berkutat dengan baju baju untuk para model Fashion Corner bulan ini

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Tanya Pansy yang muncul dari tengah tengah deretan baju dari the closet

"I need your help, another party tonight, New York Times party. Please make me charming tonight" jawab Draco sembari merajuk pada Pansy

"ooooh, come on Draco follow me, I'm your fairy good mother tonight, I swear you'll look handsome tonight"

"I'm already handsome Pans" dengan tawa yang membahana Draco mengikuti Pansy ke bagian dalam The Closet Departement

"umm, kemeja hitam lengan pendek, jeans, and black shoes is will be great, you're ready for the party Draco" ucap Pansy lalu membawa semua items yang harus dipakai Draco ke pesta nanti malam ke ruang ganti dan mendorong Draco kedalamnya

"oh come on Pans, I will try it at home!" teriak Draco mengenaskan

"no no no, I want to look how sexy you're for tonight" jawab pansy yang langsung disambut glare mematikan dari Draco

"hell, this why I hate party" batin Draco dalam hati

* * *

><p>- Potter Room, 7th Avenue Apartement, New York<p>

Di sisi kota yang lain, Harry James Potter menatap ke cermin besar yang ada di lemari pakaiannya

"oh shit, I can't find something good for tonight" gerutu Harry dan untuk kesekian kalinya melempar baju yang telah dicobanya itu.

"and I should buy another clothes for me" kata Harry memelas saat memandang tumpukan baju yang tadi telah dilemparnya ke segala penjuru yang kemungkinan besar baru pernah ia pakai sekali, dan sekarang ia sudah bingung akan memakai pakaian apa untuk pesta malam ini.

Sepintas akal licik Harry muncul dan dengan langkah sigap, Harry mengambil handphone nya dan mencari satu nama di handphone nya, Hermione Granger, Sahabatnya yang juga Pemimpin bagian entertainment majalah Flirt.

"hello? Mione I need your help, come to my apartement now!" ucap Harry dengan cepat

"but Harr…." Ucap Hermione yang langsung disambut harry dengan teriakan

"NO! COME HERE NOW!"

"tuuuuut…..tuuuuut…."

"here you are, I am ready for the party" batin harry dan tersenyum licik

* * *

><p>- New York Times Party, Degrees Lounge, New York<p>

"Your party is wonderful Mrs. Quanch !"

"ah, thank you Mr. Potter, you're really charming tonight"

"you too Mam, I love your dress"

"merci …..ah, Pardon, I have to go, many people come to this party, and I should meet they all, rite?"

"ah, I see, so, bye "

"you too"

-…..-

Party, party , party, I love party, and number one list why I love party of course because the bar, bar bar bar let's go to bar.

Dengan senyuman memukau ke kiri kanan, Harry yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja biru dengan celana jeans mempesona banyak orang di pesta milik Mrs. Marry Quanch, pemimpin redaksi dari New York Times.

-…-

"martini, diaduk dan aku minta gelas dalam porsi maksimal" ucap Harry sesampainya di bar

"make it two" seru Draco sembari melayangkan seulas senyum manis kepada Harry

"fine, make it two" jawab Harry dan membalas senyum Draco

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy" Draco mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"Potter, Harry James Potter" Harry menyambut tangan Draco, halus, sangat halus, cukup aneh

"Your Drink Sir" bartender menyerahkan dua martini yang diaduk.

"are you from England Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Harry

"nope, I'm from Bordeaux, France" jawab Draco lagi lagi tersenyum manis

"ah, I see…. I think that's why you have hypnotize silver eye and that charming silver blonde hair" gurau Harry dan tak lepas menatap mata dan rambut Draco

"hahaha, you have sexy messy hair and quiet good an emerald eyes" puji Draco

"Damn, I think he like me, one night stand person I guess, but better I try him first" pikir Harry dalam hati dan tertawa

Hingar bingar pesta tak mempengaruhi intensitas percakapan dan gejolak perasaan diantara mereka, tawa pun tak luput terdengar diantara yang menegak minumannya entah untuk kesekian kalinya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Hanya Harry sajalah yang masih lumayan sadar yang akhirnya mulai berbaik hati memutuskan mengantar Draco pulang ke rumahnya sebelum Draco merusak reputasi dirinya dan diri orang lain, utamanya Harry.

_**Hey kids, shake it loose together  
>The spotlight's hitting something<br>That's been known to change the weather  
>We'll kill the fatted calf tonight<br>So stick around  
>You're gonna hear electric music<br>Solid walls of sound**_

_**Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
>But they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets<br>Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
>Oh Bennie she's really keen<br>She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
>You know I read it in a magazine<br>B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets**_

_**Hey kids, plug into the faithless  
>Maybe they're blinded<br>But Bennie makes them ageless  
>We shall survive, let us take ourselves along<br>Where we fight our parents out in the streets  
>To find who's right and who's wrong<strong>_

"waaaaaaiiiit, it's my favourite song, can we stay Harry? For a moments?" rajuk draco menarik harry ke lantai dansa

Dentuman keras lagu bennie and the jets yang diputar keras mengantarkan Harry pada posisi yang kurang mengenakkan dimana Draco mengajaknya menari dan berdansa, Harry sangat membenci dansa, sangat membencinya

"oooh, she got electric boobs…. Uuuuhyeaaa" Draco menyanyikan salah satu bait dari lagu itu yang disambut tawa oleh Harry

"what?" Tanya Draco dengan tawa

"that should be electric boots, not boobs" jawab harry dengan tawa yang ditahan

* * *

><p>- Draco's apartement, magpie apartement, new york<p>

Tak lama berselang akhirnya, setelah 5 atau entahlah berapa lagu, Harry berhasil menggiring Draco pulang ke Draco's apartement yang setelah Draco beritahu ternyata tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya, hmmm…. Good thing

"here you are you're home" kata Harry terengah engah setelah menjatuhkan Draco ke kasur

"stay here Harry" ucap Draco

"no, I can't, I have to go to work tomorrow" tolak Harry

"oh please just tonight" ucap Draco yang telah berdiri di depan Harry

Damn! I hate this situation! Nafas Draco yang beraroma mint dan campuran alcohol yang diminumnya menghipnotis Harry, dan dengan tinggi Draco yang sekitar 6'2 kaki membuat Harry tampak seperti perempuan yang imut didepan Draco.

"I don't think so Draco" tolak Harry halus dan mendorong pelan dada Draco

Shit! He have a good body!

"hey Harry, you know that you have a beautiful eyes? Look at me" kata Draco menghiraukan tolakan Harry dan mengangkat dagu Harry sehingga silver bertemu emerald, saling mengunci.

Jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis, layaknya magnet berkutub positif dan negative, Harry dan Draco makin berdekatan, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam ciuman manis. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry yang ramping, enggan melepaskan ciuman mereka, begitu pula dengan Harry yang menautkan tangannya ke leher draco yang Jenjang. Ciuman manis itu berubah memanas saat lidah Draco membelai bibir bawah Harry untuk meminta akses menuju lidah Harry dan mengecap manis apa yang ada dalam bibir Harry.

Ketika oksigen mulai menipis diantara mereka, Draco pun mengendurkan pelukannya dan melepaskan bibirnya, tak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi, kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan dan memulai lagi segala kecupan dengan lembut dan mesra. Dan ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, entah bagaimana Harry telah terkurung diantara kasur dan dada Draco. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, ciuman panas Draco berpindah dari bibir menuju pipi dan akhirnya menuju ke leher Harry.

* * *

><p>-End of chapter one-<p>

* * *

><p>-Bimbembom :<p>

Tadaaaaaah, selesai juga chapter satu nya, setelah belasan kali direvisi dan diutak atik akhirnya saya bisa menyelsaikan fanfic ini juga. Untuk chapter kedua akan saya usahakan secepatnya bisa di update. Buat info tentang fanfic ini dan untuk chapter chapter kedepan, juga kalau mau kasih review langsung atau mungkin flame bisa langsung ke bimbembom di twitter (Btw, punya saya di protect, bisa difollow dulu mungkin, hehehe)

Saya juga minta tolong buat pembaca yang merasa rate nya harus dinaikkan ke M bisa langsung kasih tau saya, daripada nanti kebablasan, tapi untuk chap ini saya kasih rate T+

Selanjutnya saya mau bilang tengkiyu buat deph_shandi yang entah mengapa menginspirasi saya (dia yg pertamakali kasih link ff drarry, rate M lagi) setelah itu buat para pembaca, yang review positif ataupun negative, serta bagi siapapun yang bilang saya ganteng *eh?

Terakhir mau bilang maaf kalo ada kalimat atau kata kata yang kurang pas, kesalahan penulisan, bahasa yang buruk dan lain lain, terus minta maaf banget kalo ceritanya kurang bagus.

I'm Bima Danubrata Adhijoso, Thanks for read!


	2. Chapter 2 : kebetulan, kesialan, keterke

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M****-**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan antar majalah ternama di New York.

Chapter Two : Kebetulan, Kesialan dan Keterkejutan

Draco's apartement, Magpie apartement, New York

Pagi yang seharusnya indah. tetapi kata "seharusnya" itu tidak selamanya terjalin dengan indah dalam suatu kata kata bagi Draco Lucius Malfoy, bangun pagi dengan diawali mual , dan sekarang harinya semakin berantakan saat pusing datang ketika Draco menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam, ia telah melakukan one night stand dengan Harry, orang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari satu hari ini, dan hal terburuknya yaitu, Harry sudah tak ada disampingnya. Asal kau tau saja, peraturan nomor satu saat kau sudah melakukan "hubungan" bersama Mr. Draco Malfoy adalah jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia butuh kejelasan, amat sangat butuh penjelasan.

"_oh shit! Underwear everywhere,_ apa yang ku lakukan semalam benar benar memalukan!" Rutuk Draco.

Dalam langkah yang gusar, Draco menarik handuknya dan membanting pintu kamar mandi nya, ia sangat sangat kesal. Ia membiarkan air mengaliri tubuhnya, ia sangat membutuhkan air hangat untuk situasi seperti ini, dan kopi, ya… dia membutuhkan kopi pagi ini, dan _Gimme! Coffee shop_ cocok sekali untuk didatangi pagi ini.

Potter Room, 7th avenue apartement, New York

Bersalah. Itulah yang Harry rasakan ketika ia meninggalkan Draco yang sedang tertidur dan kembali ke rumahnya. Pengecut memang, Ia lebih memilih untuk kabur daripada menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah mereka lakukan dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan hubungan mereka itu. _For the God sake!_ Mereka baru saja berkenalan dalam beberapa waktu yang sialnya membawa mereka berakhir dengan melakukan one night stand kemarin malam. Entah apa yang dapat Harry katakan, ia harus segera menemui Hermione dan menceritakan apa yang telah dialaminya pada sahabatnya itu , ia harus menemukan jalan keluar. Cepat atau lambat ia dan Draco pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan cepat maupun lambat harry harus memberitahu bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Harry mengambil handphone nya dan mengetik singkat lalu menekan tombol send.

"Tavalon Tea Bar, ASAP!*"

Yeah, teh akan menenangkan perasaan bersalahnya ini.

Gimme! Coffee shop, New York

Sedikit tergesa gesa, Draco berjalan menuju _coffee shop_ di dekat kantornya, _Gimme! Coffee_. Dia sangat membutuhkan kopi untuk menetralkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau ini.

"_cappuccino_ please, aku sangat membutuhkannya" Ucap Draco sesampainya di depan Barista.

"your cappuccino" Sang Barista pun meletakkan cangkir kopi berisi cappuccino didepan Draco.

"….."

"DRACO! _You are heeeeereee_!" Lengkingan dalam nada tinggi memenuhi telinga Draco.

"_Damn_, apa lagi yang lebih merusak harimu di banding bertemu dengan Pansy Parkinson bersamaan dengan suaranya yang mendengking dengking" Batin Draco.

"tenang Draco, _You can handle it_!" Gumam nya mencoba memotifasi.

"kalau kau tidak buta kau pasti melihat ada cangkir kopi di depanku" Kata Draco sarkastis.

"_hey Draco, what's wrong with you_? Ceritakan aku tentang pesta tadi malam!" Rajuk Pansy dan segera menarik kursi disamping Draco.

"pestanya cukup baik, dan aku bertemu seseorang disana" Jawab Draco cepat sebelum menenggelamkan bibirnya di cangkir cappuccino miliknya.

"_oh really _? Siapa dia Draco? Kalau kau bertemu dengan seseorang bukan kah harusnya kau bahagia?" Tanya Pansy penasaran.

"aku begini pun juga karena dia, jadi kami melakukan one night stand yang sangat menakjubkan sekali, tetapi pada pagi ini dia sudah tak ada lagi di samping ku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit patah hati. Dan namanya Harry James Potter"

"_wait_ ! Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Pansy terkejut.

" Harry… James…. Potter"

"HARRYJAMESPOTTER?" teriak Pansy yang membuat seisi café memandang tajam padanya.

"yeah, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Draco tak memperdulikan gumaman Pansy yang tampak seperti komat kamit itu.

"kau bodoh atau super bodoh?" Pansy melotot padanya.

"idiot aku rasa" kelakar Draco sambil tertawa.

"Potter itu editor dari majalah Flirt! Lawan majalah kita! Dan demi Tuhan! Ia berada pada posisi yang sama dengan mu! Kau tak boleh berhubungan dengan musuhmu sendiri!" Ucap pansy dengan membelakakkan matanya.

Tawa manis Draco sekejap berubah dengan ekspresi kaget tak terkira.

"benarkah? Oh Tuhan, betapa bodohnya aku!" Ucap Draco seraya menutupi mukanya dengan tangan.

"kau idiot" Ucap Pansy dan meniru Draco menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam tadahan tangannya

Tavalon tea bar, New York

"klutuk….klutuk…..klutuk" Ketukan jari Harry kesal menunggu Hermione datang secepat yang ia bisa, entah sedang apa dia sekarang, bercinta dengan Ron mungkin? Masa bodoh, yang penting ia harus bercerita secepat yang ia bisa kepada Hermione, masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang ini sangat berat, ia bercinta dengan orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal dan saat ia bangun paginya ia meninggalkannya. Ia tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi.

"….."

"Harry, _sorry I'm late_, Ron membutuhkan ku pagi ini, jadi aku datang terlambat, maafkan aku harry" Runtut Hermione seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa kecil di pinggir Harry.

"aaah, aku mengerti, Ron membutuhkanmu untuk menyalurkan nafsunya bukan?" Ucap Harry kasar

"apa yang terjadi denganmu Harry? Kau tak tampak seperti Harry yang biasanya! Ceritakan semuanya padaku" ucap Hermione lalu mengelus punggung Harry lembut.

Kegusaran Harry seketika meleleh digantikan oleh rasa galau yang menyelimuti dirinya sejak pagi tadi.

"aku bercinta dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal baik, dan ketika aku bangun pagi tadi aku langsung meninggalkannya, aku tak mau menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi apabila aku dan dia bertemu kembali, kau harus membantuku Mione!" Ucap Harry menyesali semua perbuatanya malam tadi.

"_oh my God Harry!_ Kau benar benar butuh bantuanku, siapa dia Harry? Apa dia orang dari pesta New York Times kemarin?" Tanya Hermione mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"kau benar mione, dia Draco Malfoy, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin saat di pesta New York Times" Jawab Harry.

"keu harus menemui dia Harry! Kau harus jujur dan menjelaskan segalanya pada Mal… tunggu dulu! Kau bilang Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan mata melotot.

"mmm…. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan nama itu?" Tanya harry penasaran.

"kau tak tau harry?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"tak tau apa? Apa dia pacar Ginny?" Tanya harry bingung.

"Draco Malfoy itu Editor majalah Warlock! Yang mana itu berarti dia adalah saingan kita! Kau harus berhenti berhubungan dengan dia Harry! Harus!" Seloroh Hermione mencoba member tau Harry.

"_Oh shit! I'm falling with the wrong guy_" rutuk Harry seraya memukul jidatnya.

Canal Street, New York

"BRAAAAAAK!" Dentuman keras menghantam bagian belakang mobil Draco.

"astaga! Kesialan apa lagi yang harus aku hadapi pagi ini!" Gerutu Draco saat ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan bersiap memaki maki orang yang sembarangan menabrak mobilnya.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?... POTTER! KAU MENABRAK MOBILKU DAN KAU HARUS GANTI RUGI! BELUM LAGI KAU SUDAH MERUSAK HARIKU DENGAN MENINGGALKAN KU TADI MALAM! KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA POTTER!" Teriak Draco begitu mengetahui siapa yang menabrak mobilnya.

"harusnya kau bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi dengan ku Malfoy! Kita harus bicara empat mata!" balas Harry sedikit kesal namun bersyukur juga dapat melihat wajah rupawan yang telah mendapatkan tempat di hatinya itu.

"TAK ADA HAL YANG HARUS DIBICARAKAN! AKAN KUKIRIM NOTA BENGKEL MOBILKU KE KANTORMU! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Bentak Draco sobelum berbalik menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Harry yang terkaget kaget atas bentakan Draco, Draco yang sangat berbeda dengan Draco yang ia kenal kemarin malam.

Bimbembom :

Chapter dua di update kilat sekaleee, jadi maaf banget kalo masih kurang memuaskan atau kependekan, emang saya lagi pengen bikin pembaca gregetan dan penasaran sama ceritanya, hehehehehe *ngeles

Keterangan singkat : ASAP = as soon as possible

Barista = peracik kopi

Di chapter ini saya melengkapi apa yang udah dikritik sama para pembaca

Percakapan kebanyakan bahasa inggris

Rate ke M

Typo (di jelaskan sama . dan diberi contohnya, Thanks banget)

Lalu saya juga mau menanggapi beberapa Review yang saat penulisan ini ada di list review

. : thanks atas sarannya summer, thanks buat pertamax nya , disini yang summer sarankan untuk diperbaiki sudah saya coba untuk perbaiki, kalo masih ada kekurangan saya minta maaf banget. Sekali lagi terima kasih yaa.

Soybar : lagu nya pernah diputer di "27 dresses" judulnya bennie and the jets, recommended banget lho lagunya! Btw, untuk Draco orang Prancis itu sekedar imajinasi saya aja berhubung saya suka Prancis makanya Draco saya bikin jadi orang Prancis.

Apdian Laruku : hahaha, saya setuju! Wakakakak, bacanya abis buka puasa aja, biar aman.

Rose : untuk pekerjaan mereka pada chap.1 memang saya rahasiakan dulu biar jadi kejutan di chap.2 ini dimana mereka ternyata bekerja di majalah yang saling bermusuhan, mereka sama sama kerja jadi editor majalah, tapi Harry di majalah Flirt, Draco di majalah Warlock.

Icci : iya, bener, saya minta maaf banget. Semoga chap.2 ini bisa sedikit memperbaiki kesalahan saya di chap. 2.

Erochimaru : siap! Ditunggu lemon super asem nya ya, ati ati kalo bacanya, pas buka puasa aja biar aman, hehehe.

Yang terakhir untuk semua yang udah Review : terima kasih banyak bangeeeeet, review kalian sangat berpengaruh dalam pembuatan chapter chapter kedepan dari cerita ini, terima kasiiiih

Buat yang nyempetin waktunya buat baca New York Coincidence, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Saya sampe senyum senyum gitu pas liat angka visitors nya nembus angka 50, terima kasih yaaaa

Kata terakhir, terima kasih buat kantor mama yang sudah menyediakan WIFI gratisnya untuk browsing ide tempat dan suasana di fanfic ini.

I'm Bima Danubrata Adhijoso, say thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3 : Saatnya pembalasan!

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M****-**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan antar majalah ternama di New York.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Perubahan rencana, Saatnya pembalasan!<p>

- Editor's Room, Flirt Magazine Tower , New York

"ehm, Mr. Potter…. Ada kiriman dari Mr. Malfoy." Ucap Serena, sekertaris Harry.

Hati Harry yang awalnya melamun ke awan nirwana tiba tiba mencelos mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Serena, Malfoy…. Draco Malfoy, Mobil, ahhh….. kebetulan kecil di jalan kemarin lusa. Rupanya Draco serius dengan ancamannya yang akan mengirimkan nota pembetulan mobil miliknya yang ditabrak oleh mobil Harry.

Tapi tunggu! Alih alih nota, ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan yang rapi dan tinggi

"bayar hurangmu padaku Harry, tidak dengan uang mu, malam ini, pukul 7, aku ingin kita bertemu di Delphine Caydeman Restaurant. Kau berhutang makan malam padaku Harry, dan kau yang bayar.a Dan Ingat! Seorang gentleman selalu membayar pada kencan pertama."

Ahh, pesona milik nya memang tak dapat tertandingi, hati Draco mungkin mulai mencair dan akhirnya berniat berbicara empat mata dengan Harry, dan makan malam? Oh Tuhan, ini keajaiban. Harry Potter akan pergi kencan dengan Draco Malfoy.

"…"

"Serena, call Mrs. Lovegood from The "F" department, bilang padanya aku butuh panduan pakaian untuk kencan makan malam, dan tolong siapkan mobilku dan suruh entah siapa mencucinya hingga bersih. Thanks serena!" Ucap harry kelewat semangat mempersiapkan kencan nya, ulangi lagi! KENCAN nya dengan Draco Malfoy. Kencan. K E N C A N…

* * *

><p>-Editor's Room, Warlock Magazine Tower, New York<p>

Entah hal apa yang membuat Draco tak dapat tidur beberapa hari ini, meskipun sebenarnya ia tau kalau hal ini disebabkan karena ia selalu mengingat pertemuannya dengan Harry kemarin lusa, namun bukan Draco Malfoy namanya kalau ia mau mengakui mentah mentah bahwa lawan nya itu telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya tadi pagi setelah pergulatan batin dan pikiran, Draco memutuskan untuk meminta Harry untuk makan malam dengannya, sebuah cara licik dari Draco untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada Harry, dan ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah sebuah kejutan untuk Harry, surprise!

* * *

><p>- "F" Room, Flirt Magazine Tower, New York<p>

"yang kamu butuhkan hanyalah cinta Harry, kau tampan, amat sangat tampan, tak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu semakin menawan pada malam ini, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah meyakinkanmu untuk menebar aura cinta yang kuat disekitarmu, cinta Harry, cinta!"

Harry mendengus, "cinta? Aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan terhadap musang pirang itu Luna! Dia musuhku! Dan yang aku butuhkan hanyalah membuat dia tau dengan siapa ia bermain main hari ini!"

"oooh, Harry, kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Harry, kau mencintainya. Jujurlah Harry!" Ucap Luna menahan tawanya.

"oh Luna! _Just tell me_ apa yang harus aku pakai malam ini !" Gerutu Harry

"hmm, okay, pakailah kemeja biru langit, dan pakai dasi silver cemerlang, dan…. jeans, kau terlihat menggiurkan saat memakai jeans kau tahu *?" Beber Luna seraya membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Harry dengan dandanan yang ia berikan itu.

"_oh well, thanks_ Luna"

"_you're welcome_ Harry, dan jangan lupa! Tebarkan cintamu!"

"DIAM KAU LUNA!" Teriak Harry yang bukannya membuat Luna ketakutan malah membuat Luna tertawa terbahak bahak.

* * *

><p>- Delphine Caydeman Restaurant, New York<p>

"kau terlambat Potter" Gumam Draco saat Harry duduk didepannya.

"terlambat hanya 2 menit Malfoy! Kau yang datang terlalu cepat!" Balas Harry sengit.

"oh yeah? Kau tahu? Ini kencan yang buruk sekali tau? Seorang gentleman tak pernah terlambat di kencan pertama, dan kau dengan sukses telah melanggarnya!" Draco membalas perkataan Harry tak kalah sengitnya.

"ini semua percuma Malfoy, aku pulang" Ucap Harry dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dalam gerakan tajam Draco mencengkram tangan Harry. " _no, you wait here,_ jangan menghancurkan hariku lagi! Tetaplah disini dan mari kita mulai jamuan makan malamnya"

Dengan seringai, Draco menjentikkan tangan nya dan serentak puluhan menu makanan Eropa dihantarkan dihadapan mereka. "remember Harry? You have to pay this dinner darling" ucap draco dengan senyuman licik. "dan sekarang habiskan semua ini, aku mau pulang. Au revoir potter!" dalam gerakan anggun draco meninggalkan harry yang sedang membelakak tak percaya.

"Bagaimana aku harus habiskan ini semua tuhan! Bloody ferret! Lihat pembalasanku nanti! Sudah pasti ini semua mahal, dasar setan!" gerutu harry marah.

Tanpa harry sadari, dibalik kaca, draco menatap dengan licik "Saatnya pembalasan!" desis draco.

* * *

><p>- Lobby utama Flirt magazine, Flirt Magazine Tower, New York<p>

Keesokan harinya, Harry melangkah memasuki kantornya dengan perasaan yang amat sangat gusar, ia menghabiskan uang 250 $ hanya untuk membayar makanan makan yang sama sekali tidak ia sentuh itu, dasar bloody feret! Terima kasih untuk membuat hidup Harry semakin berantakan.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Potter" Sapa penjaga pintu lobby Flirt tower

"mm, morning"

"…"

"HARRY! BAGAIMANA KENCANMU?" Teriak Luna kencang yang otomatis membuat seluruh mata memandangnya.

"not here Luna! Keruanganku, sekarang!" Ucap Harry menahan malu dan menarik tangan Luna menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 11, ruang kerjanya.

* * *

><p>- Editor's Room, Flirt Magazine Tower, New York<p>

"so harry, how's your date?" Tanya Luna penasaran.

"you sleep with him?" Tambah Luna semakin menuntut.

Harry yang sekarang merasa seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang ini. Kesal, kecewa, sedih, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia patah hati. Ia menyangka bahwa Draco telah mempermainkannya dan tak mempunyai perasaan apa apa padanya.

Pintu menjeblak, "HARRY! Luna bilang, uuuh, berteriak di lobby tadi, dan aku kebetulan mendengarnya bahwa kau kemarin berkencan, dengan siapa Harry?" teriak Hermione, setengah penasaran setengah kesal juga karena entah bagaimana sahabatnya ini melupakan bahwa ia harus memberitahu Hermione bahwa ia telah pergi berkencan.

Karena harry masih entah tak sadarkan diri akau kehilangan konsentrasi dan tak menjawab jawab, Luna akhirnya angkat suara "ia berkencan dengan seorang lelaki yang bekerja di majalah Warlock, kalau tak salah, ia Drakey Melboy, atau entahlah"

"DRACO MALFOY? HARRY!" Teriak Hermione membelakak.

"Ah yaaa, Draco Malfoy! Editor majalah Warlock!" Senyum Luna.

"STOP IT!" Teriak Harry.

"please" Tambahnya memelas.

"so, tell us harry" Ucap Luna.

"fine, ya Mione aku minta maaf melanggar perjanjian, tapi si musang itu dulu yang mengundangku untuk makan malam sialan itu, dan asal kau tahu saja, aku menghabiskan 250$ untuk membayar itu semua, itu sangat mahal untuk semua makanan itu, belum lagi musang itu meninggalkanku tanpa hati, sialan!" Jawab Harry berapi api.

"oh Harry, aku turut berduka" Kata Luna sambil mengelus punggung Harry.

"hey! Bagaimana kalau kita balas saja si musang itu!" ucap Hermione mengusulkan ide.

"well, I can't agree more. Ceritakan semua idemu padaku Herm!" Kata Harry bersemangat.

Saatnya pembalasan!

* * *

><p>- End of chapter three –<p>

* * *

><p>Bimbembom :<p>

Hayeeeeey! MERDEKA! MERDEKA! Selamat dirgahayu yang ke 66 untuk Indonesia!

Okeh, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca, sampe nembus 250 Viewers, seneng sekali saya!

First, ada special thanks buat bagian "kau tampak menggiurkan saat menggunakan jeans Harry!" ucap Luna. Bagian itu di inspirasi oleh perkataan Draco pada FF "hello, chap 11" milik ., "apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau seksi saat memakai jeans, Harry?" terima kasih yaa.

Next, terima kasih buat yang udah Review, dan sekarang akan saya jabarkan :

Aihsire atha : terima kasih atas revuew nya, btw yang ditunggu harusnya chap 3 dulu lhoo. Hehehe

Devil's eyes : ngga saya anggap flame kok, terima kasih atas tanggapannya, semoga di kedepannya bisa puas ya dengan fanfic fanfic saya yang akan datang

Soy bar : wah, untuk itu ada beberapa kata kata seperti "menyalurkan nafsu" dll, wakakak. And thank's udah follow twitter saya ya

Shanera sabanami : wakakkak, lu yang ngajarin gue mesum tauuk *plak tapi tengkiyu ya udah read and review

Rose : kilat buangeeeet! Thanks atas pujiannya *hugs

Icci : hehehe, mumpung ada imajinasinya, mau saya update hari rabu tapi saya lagi banyak acara, jadi saya kebut kemarin update dua chap. Terima kasih buat sarannya, akan saya usahakan utuk memperbaikinnya.

Erochimaru : kwakakakak, utuk "malam menakjubkan" emang sengaja saya bikin tanggung, karena di kedepannya saya mau bikin yang lebih kecut dari itu, semoga memuaskan! Lalu untuk kritik bahasa yang akan digunakan, kalau tidak ada halangan (baca : malas) saya juga mau translate kan cerita ini ke bahasa Inggris dan Prancis. Doakan sukses ya !

Demikian dari saya, thanks for read! I'm Bima Danubrata, Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4 : Another night

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan antar majalah ternama di New York.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Another night<p>

Droco's Room, Magpie Apartement, New York

"TINGTONG" Bunyi bel pintu Draco berdering.

"Who's there?" Ucap Draco seraya mengintip dari lubang pintu, Harry Potter berdiri didepan pintunya.

"please open the door Draco!" Ucap Harry dari balik pintu.

Sedikit penasaran mengapa Harry ada didepan pintu apartemen nya malam malam seperti ini, Droco membuka pintunya, dan sekilas ia sempat melihat Harry mengenakan kemeja putih yang 2 kancing teratasnya terbuka, ia melihat itu semua hanya sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya Harry menghambur kepelukan Draco dan mencium kasar bibir Draco dengan hisapan kuat dan tajam, ciuman yang menuntut itu semakin lama semakin bernafsu, akal sehat Draco yang memerintahkannya untuk segera melepaskan Harry tak dapat ia turuti, nafsu mengalahkan itu semua.

Dalam gerakan gesit Harry mendorong Draco ke pintu dan mulai mengecup hidung, pipi, leher dan titik sensitive Draco yang terletak di dadanya. Tak mau kalah, Draco mendorong Harry menuju sofa miliknya dimana ia dan Harry berhimpitan saling mendecap bibir, berpelukan dan mendesah tak kuat menahan nafsu yang menghimpit di dada. Karena tak kuat menahannya, Draco tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi membuka kemeja Harry dan menghisap titik sensitive Harry di dada dan bergerak ke badan Harry yang berotot, tak mau hanya menikmati saja, Harry membantu Draco melepaskan kaus dan celana trining abu abu yang dipakai Draco.

Gosh! They just wearing underwear now!

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dan mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur king size nya, melanjutkan mencium Harry dengan lebih bernafsu dari sebelumnya. Dalam gerakan singkat, posisi Draco yang ada diatas tubuh Harry berbalik menjadi Harry yang berada di atas tubuh pucat Draco, Harry mengelus elus perut Draco seraya mencium bibir Draco. Tangan Draco yang berada di pinggang Harry perlahan berpindah ke penutup terakir Harry, dan menariknya kebawah sehingga Harry tampak polos layaknya bayi yang baru terlahir, Harry pun mulai bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Draco dan mulai mengecup dan mempermainkan titik pusat panas tubuh Draco. Dengan bibirnya yang ranum, ia berhasil membuat Draco mendesah dan meneriakan nama Harry saat ia mencapai puncak surga yang indah.

Tak memberi waktu yang lebih lama untuk Draco bernafas, harry mengecup bibir Draco dan menghapus bulir bulir keringat yang ada di wajah Draco. Dengan perlahan Harry memasukan sebagian dirinya pada diri Draco dan saat merasa sudah nyaman atas posisinya, Harry pun mulai menghentakkannya dalam alunan yang lembut seraya memanja pusat panas tubuh Draco. Dalam alunan hentakan yang makin lama makin keras, akhirnya baik Draco maupun Harry berhasil mencapai puncak tertinggi kenikmatan dunia mereka.

Kelelahan , Harry pun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Draco dan memeluk tubuh ramping lelaki berambut pirang itu. Ciuman penuh cinta pun diberikan sebelum mereka jatuh ke pelukan dunia mimpi.

* * *

><p>Draco's Room, Magpie Apartement, New York<p>

He stay here, Harry tetap berada disamping nya dan Draco masih tetap dalam pelukan Harry. Semalam sangat membahagiakan bagi Draco, siapa tahu setelah makan malam yang mengesalkan itu Harry tidak marah malah memberinya sebuah malam yang menakjubkan lagi untuk dirinya. Sungguh ia tak pernah membayangkan bercinta lagi dengan seorang Harry Potter dengan dahsyatnya dan berakhir di pagi harinya dengan berada di pelukan pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Harry bangun dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterimanya. Malam tadi sangat menakjubkan, tetapi apa daya, Harry harus memasang muka kaku dan berakting layaknya yang telah direncanakan dirinya dengah Hermione.

Harry berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa memandang Draco yang keheranan melihat sikap Harry yang terlihat kaku dan tak perduli, lalu tak lama kemudian Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung meninggalkan Draco tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Harry? Whats wrong with you? Semalam kau tak begini harry! Bukannya kau mencintaiku? Semalam kau berkata begitu padaku!" Teriak Draco heran.

"itu hanya pelampiasan nafsu semata bodoh, aku tak mencintaimu, kau hanya pelacur kecil bagiku!" Ucap Harry sarkastis.

"PLAAAAK!" Suara tamparan di pipi Harry.

"KAU BAJINGAN! KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAHKU! KUKIRA KAU MENCINTAIKU DASAR BAJINGAN! JANGAN PERNAH KEMARI LAGI! I REALLY HATE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Teriak Draco mendorong Harry keluar dan membanting pintu dihadapan Harry.

Harusnya Harry puas bahwa ia telah berhasil mengerjai dan membuat Draco kesal, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan perih saat melihat butiran bening air mata yang jatuh di pipi Draco, ia bodoh, bodoh sekali.

* * *

><p>1 bulan kemudian…..<p>

* * *

><p>Editor's Room, Flirt Magazine, New York<p>

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian di apartemen Draco, namun luka yang ditimbulkan oleh kejadian itu masih terpatri di hati Harry maupun Draco. Entah sudah berapa kali baik Harry maupun Hermione datang ke apartemen Draco untuk memohon maaf atas pembalasan dendam mereka yang keterlaluan, namun selalu saja tak pernah ada jawaban dari Draco.

"Mr. Potter! I have a Good News! " Ucap Cedric, kepala pemasaran majalah Flirt. Menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"about what?" Tanya Harry.

"Warlock, editor dan penjualan" Jawab Cedric tersenyum lebar.

…..

* * *

><p>End of chapter four<p>

* * *

><p>Bimbembom :<p>

Lemon nya sudah cukup kecut? Wuakakakakak, saya aja sampe keringetan pas nulisnya (bukan karena saya gelisah, tapi saya nulisnya pas ac nya lagi mati) buat yang udah request lemon seperti temen saya retno_shawty sama deph_shandi , semoga ini bisa memuaskan anda sekalian.

Selanjutnya saya mau menanggapi review yang telah diberikan sama para pembaca saya yang baik dan budiman.

Apdian Laruku : wakakak, terima kasih atas support nya, semoga Lemon di chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda

Keyla Cortez : terima kasih atas pujiannya, hehehe, kalau gitu tetep baca yaaa

Baiklah, segitu aja dari saya, Terima kasih buat yang mau baca ff saya, love ya!


	5. Chapter 5 : Pahit

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Pahit<p>

-Draco's Room, Magpie apartement, New York

Entah sudah berapa minggu ini Draco menghabiskan harinya dengan melamun dan bertingkah seperti orang gila, semua pekerjaannya hancur dengan total. Penyebabnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry? Ia telah menyakiti hatinya dengan begitu keras, ia merasa marah, terhina dan hampir gila. Setelah ia memupuk benih cinta yang tinggi dan penuh imajinasi,Harry dengan mudahnya membuatnya terjun bebas ke neraka.

Keadaan Draco yang memburuk seperti ini membuat Pansy merasa amat sedih, ia tahu sebenarnya kalau apa yang terjadi pada Draco disebabkan diri Draco sendiri. Draco lah yang menyulut api, namun siapa tahu kalau Harry adalah sebuah dinamit yang akhirnya meledak tepat di hati sang penyulut, Ironis memang. Draco sendiri adalah orang yang sangat sensitive, dan meskipun hal itu tidak pernah ditampakkannya, tapi Pansy tahu kalau didalam lubuk hati Draco, perasaannya telah hancur berkeping keping.

"I am moving Pans" Ucap Draco menerawang.

"NO! kemana kau akan pergi? Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu!" Cegah Pansy lirih seraya memeluk pemuda bermata silver tersebut.

"who are you? My mom? Aku akan pergi ke Paris. Kembali ke kota dimana seharusnya aku berada, meskipun aku akan menjadi satu satunya orang yang mengalami patah hati di kota cinta itu" Tawa Draco lesu.

"please Draco, I won't let you!" Bisik Pansy menangis.

"sshhh, mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik disana. Hidupku, hatiku dan perasaanku telah hancur di New York dalam tempo sekejap, sudah waktuku untuk pergi Pans, aku sudah membuat surat pengunduran diri, semua tiket dan pasporku sudah siap, aku akan menjadi warga Negara prancis lagi Pans." Beber Draco masih sedikit melamun.

"wait? Jadi kau akan tingal disana secara permanen?" Tanya Pansy membelakakkan matanya.

"tentu" Ucap Draco pelan sebelum Pansy menghambur ke pelukan Draco.

Sekali lagi hari ini kamar Draco penuh dengan air mata, namun bukan air mata Draco sendiri, hari ini giliran tangis Pansy yang membasahi kamarnya.

* * *

><p>editor's Room, Flirt magazine Tower, New York<p>

Perasaan Harry kacau balau setelah apa yang dikatakan Cedric, Draco telah mengundurkan diri dari majalah Warlock dan ia akan segera pindah ke Paris. Ini semua salahnya, andai ia tak menghancurkan hati Draco, pasti Draco tak akan mempunyai niatan untuk pergi ke Paris, bahkan mungkin mereka sekarang akan berpacaran. Sunguh dilema yang berat. Ia harus mencegah Draco! Harus! Secepat yang ia bisa!

"Serena, batalkan semua pertemuanku hari ini, aku ada urusan penting sekali" Ucap Harry pada sekertarisnya sebelum ia menghambur keluar ke parkiran mobil dan memacu mobil Porsche GT 918 spyder miliknya menuju satu tempat yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, Draco malfoy room, Magpie apartement.

* * *

><p>Draco's room, magpie apartement, New York<p>

"tingtongtingtongtingtong" Bunyi bel berulang ulang di depan kamar Draco.

"krieeek" Bunyi pintu membuka di samping Harry

"dia pindah nak, sudah seminggu ini ia mengepak barang barangnya, baru saja satu jam tadi ia meninggalkan apartemen ini" Ucap wanita tua yang membuka pintu disebelah Harry tadi.

"thanks!" Ucap Harry sebelum ia berlari lagi menuju mobilnya diluar dan memacu mobilnya pergi ke bandara John .

* * *

><p>Boarding Room, John F. Kennedy Airport, New York<p>

Draco menatap tiket pesawat yang ada di tangannya, Paris, Charles de Gaulle , 02.55 pm. Ia harus membulatkan tekatnya, ia harus pergi.

"permisi sir, anda bisa melanjutkan ke pesawat, have a fun and safety flight sir"

"ah yaa, thank you" Ucap Draco tersadar dari lamunannya dan melanjutkan berjalan dengan melihat area sekitarnya. Ia akan merindukan New York dan si editor majalah Flirt itu. Sangat.

* * *

><p>John f. Kennedy Airport, New York<p>

Harry berlari menuju terminal keberangkatan mencari secercah harapan untuk dapat menemukan rambut pirang metalik disana, namun sayangnya hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan Draco sama sekali, baik di terminal 1a hingga terminal akhir. Dan segala pencariannya itu berakhir dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh ketika pengumuman pesawat tujuan Paris telah meninggalkan bandara.

Dan jauh di atas langit sana, tanpa Harry ketahui, Draco memandang nanar pada kaca disampingnya dan meneteskan sebutir bening air mata perpisahan, perpisahan yang pahit.

* * *

><p>Gimme! Coffee , New York<p>

Secangkir kopi hitam menemani kesenduan hati Harry yang hitam kelam seperti hatinya. Sudah selesai semua kesempatan dirinya untuk meminta Draco kembali ke pelukannya, hancur sudah semua kemungkinan untuk membuat Draco sadar bahwa ia menyesali segala perbuatannya, semua selesai. Semua hancur dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah penyesalan yang pahit, sepahit kopi hitam yang ada di hadapan harry saat ini. Pahit.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5 –<p>

* * *

><p>Bimbembom :<p>

Holllllaaaaa…. Saya kembali lagi membawa cerita saya, hehehe. Baydewey gimana lemonnya kemarin? Cukup kecut nggak?

Baiklah, untuk chap ke 5 ini saya mau kasih keterangan, **CERITA INI BELOM SELESAI**, masih ada chap kedepan yang menceritakan Draco dan Harry, apakah mereka bakal ketemu atau nggak terus juga ada kisah perburuan Draco di Paris. Jadi keep read karena saya yakin chap ke depan bakal jauh lebih unyu, karena bakal saya kasih sedikit drama di situ. Selain itu bakal ada sebuah masalah complicated yang membuat Harry bimbang. Hehehe penasaran? Terus dibaca makanya!

Selanjutnya saya mau menanggapi review yang ada saat Ini :

Aishire atha : nih nih, saya udate lhoo

Natsume Yuka : wah terima kasih, saya memang ahlinya bikin lemon *keplak, padahal saya cowok lhooo

Linaaput : wakakakak, di chap kedepan lemon nya saya tambahin deh, yang hot banget sekalian

Apdian Laruku : wakakak, maaaap sekaleee. Iya nih, saya panjangin

Botol pasir : mereka saya bikin versatile, jadi penentuan dimana yang bot dan top itu saat permainannya, jadi siapa yang paling mendominasi itu yang jadi top, dan sewaktu waktu posisinya bisa berbeda beda. (jujur saya masih heran kenapa saya ngerti banget, padahal saya cowok tulen yang suka cewek tulen lho -_-)

Keyla cortez : semoga bisa memuaskan ya

Soy bar : iya nih, saya juga merasa begitu, ampuuun

Nah segitu aja dari saya, salam peluk cium yaaa


	6. Chapter 6 : kebetulan atau berjodoh?

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : kebetulan? Atau berjodoh?<p>

Charles de Gaulle airport, Paris, Prancis

Paris, Prancis. Kota penuh cinta. Sungguh mengenaskan keadaan Draco yang mengunjungi kota penuh cinta dengan hati yang berantakan. Puluhan jam yang ia habiskan di pesawat untuk memikirkan Harry pun tak kunjung berhenti, semua kenangan berhamburan di pikirannya.

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama dengan merindukan Harry, Draco segera menuju pangkalan taxi dan berangkat menuju apartemennya yang baru dan kehidupan yang baru baginya.

* * *

><p>Schadenfreude apartement, paris<p>

Dengan langkah yang mantap, draco melangkah memasuki apartemen nya yang baru dan berjalan menuju reseptionis dan meminta kunci kamarnya yang baru.

"Allo, pardon. Mon nom Draco Malfoy, aku membeli satu kamar disini"

"ah yeah mister Malfoi, ini kuncimu, kamar nomor 23"

"thank you" ucap Draco dan mulai mengakat kopernya menuju kamarnya yang baru. Sedikit berat memang koper koper ini, Draco sendiri tak mengerti apa saja yang Pansy masukan ke koper yang Draco bawa sehingga kopernya seberat ini.

"Bantuan?" Ucap seseorang dengan aksen Prancis yang kental.

"oh please" Ucap Draco menoleh kebelakang.

Dihadapannya terlihat seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan rahang tegas serta memiliki rambut coklat madu yang bergelombang dipadu dengan mata terang berwarna biru. Lelaki itu Theodore Nott.

"okay, biar aku bawa, kau terlihat terlalu mungil untuk membawa semua ini" Ucap Theo cepat dalam bahasa prancis.

"yeah, I see. Aku Draco Malfoy, New York. Kau?" Ucap Draco dari belakang Theo.

"Theodore nott, England. Berapa nomor kamarmu?

"23"

"hey! Ini kebetulan sekali, atau mungkin kita memang berjodoh! Kamarku nomor 21" Goda Theo.

"oh come on" Ucap Draco tersipu.

"here you are, kamar nomor 23, kalau kau butuh aku, kau tinggal melangkah ke kamar yang ada didepanmu"

"thanks, ini sangat membantu"

"you're welcome"

Sedikit tersipu, Draco masuk ke kamarnya dan tersenyum lebar. Mungkin ia masih tidak dapat melupakan Harry, tapi Theo dapat dibilang sebagai percobaan dan obat yang ampuh dalam kasus Draco, patah hati. Yummy!

* * *

><p>Draco's room, Schadenfreude apartement, paris<p>

Bangun tidur dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik, Draco berjalan menuju kaca besar bertutup gorden warna biru langit diseberang kasur besar king size nya, ia membuka gorden biru itu dan menyaksikan pemandangan pagi hari paris yang indah dari kamarnya. Draco melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur miliknya, ia membuat secangkir kopi susu dan membawanya menuju ruang tv. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ada bunyi bel yang cukup mengejutkan Draco. Dan sesampainya ia didepan pintu dan membuka pintunya ia terkaget kaget melihat sosok tampan yang menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans yang cukup ketat. Tetangga barunya, Theodore.

"bonjour, kulihat kau masih belum siap untuk menjalani harimu Draco" Ucap Theodore lembut.

"boleh aku masuk?" Tambah Theo memecahkan lamunan Draco.

"sure, tapi aku belum mandi, tunggu sebentar ya" Kata Draco seraya mengacak rambutnya dan menggiring Theo ke ruang televisi.

"dipojok sana ada sekantong penuh kopi susu bila kau mau, ambilah, aku mandi dulu" Ucap Draco dan menghambur ke kamar mandi.

"…."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Draco keluar dari kamar mandinya mengunakan selembar handuk putih tanpa memakai atasan, mengekspos tubuh draco yang putih pucat dan seksi itu. Tetes air yang jatuh dari rambut pirangnya malah menambah keseksiannya.

Theo yang menyadari keadaan Draco sekarang hanya dapat menelan ludah dan membenahi posisinya yang mulai tak enak karena ada satu organ tubuhnya yang mulai menegang.

"ehm, sebaiknya aku segera berpakaian sebelum kau melahapku dasar mesum" Ucap Draco memecahkan lamunan nakal Theo.

"Uhm, sorry. My bad… setelah itu kau kutunggu di parkiran mobil, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sebuah tempat miklik temanku yang amat menakjubkan."

"really, okay. Wait me" Ucap Draco sebelum ia masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Café et le thé, Paris<p>

"ini kopi terenak yang pernah aku minum" Ucap Draco memuji.

"thank you Draco, dan Kau adalah orang terseksi yang pernah masuk ke café ku" Puji Daphne Greengrass, sahabat Theo

"aku setuju" Timpal Theo tersenyum.

"hey Draco, apakah kau single?" Tanya Daphne penasaran.

"yes, dan bayangkan! Aku datang di paris kota penuh cinta dengan perasaan Yang hancur berantakan!" Gerutu Draco membelakakkan matanya.

"well, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang sempurna untukmu"

"siapa?" Tanya Draco penasaran

"Theo" Senyum Daphne.

"oh Daph, I'm not sure that this blonde is gay" jawab theo

"sebenarnya tidak juga, aku kemarin pindah ke paris justru karena aku patah hati pada seorang lelaki yang ternyata musuhku, dia mematahkan hatiku dengan hebatnya" ungkap draco mendengus dan menengelamkan bibir atasnya ke dalam cangkir kopi

"so, kenapa kau tidak memulai hiduopmu yang baru dengan berpacaran dengan theo!" desak daphne.

Dan setelahnya baik draco maupun theo terdiam seraya pikiran mereka berkecamuk keras

* * *

><p>End of chapter 6 -<p>

* * *

><p>bimbembom :<p>

yak, di chap ke enam ini saya cukup ngiler membayangkan wajah si theo, btw kalo mau liat seperti apa theo yang ada di imajimasi saya bisa buka .com/albums/ac260/RZZMG/Eros%20Psyche/?action=view¤t=

selanjutnya saya mau minta maaf kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan karena sewaktu saya nulis ini saya lagi sakit, demam + pusing gitu. Doakan saya cepet sembuh yaaa.

Terus saya mau kasih bocoran buat chap ke 7 atau 8, nanti bakal ada lemon

Saya pengen Tanya nih, kalian setuju nggak kalo di chap berikutnya si harry bakal jadi sama cedric terus si draco sama theo?

Next buat review yang masuk :

rararabstein : maaap sekalii, semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan yaa, terus kenapa mereka gak langsung jadian karena sebenarnya saya mau draco jadinya sama saya *jengjeeeng . liat di chap chap selanjutnya yaa, mereka saya pertemukan atau tidak

Natsume Yuka : okee, untuk itu tunggu ya, apa si draco bakal jadi top, si draco imut banget sihh

shanera sabanami : mesuuuuuum *gaplok

Apdian Laruku : wuakakakak, ngga saya tamatin kok, mau saya bikin belibet dulu, hehhehe. Tetap baca ya!

Linaaput : gimana yaaaa, balikin gak yaaaaa

. : terima kasih pujiannya, wekeekek, salahkan deph_shandi yang bikin saya jadi mesum

Terakhir tengkiyu buat yang udah baca! *hugs


	7. Chapter 7 : Welcome Blue Sky!

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

Chapter 7 :

Draco's Room, Schadenfreude apartement, paris

Hati draco berdegup kencang tak tentu arah. Ia tak dapat berkataapa apa lagi selain hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia berhasil dibuat membeku oleh si tampan bermata biru itu, Theo.

"_thanks for the coffee and that tour guide" Ucap Draco sesampainya ia di depan pintu apartemennya._

" _anything for you Draco, Good night" Ucap Theo singkat dan tersenyum lebar, mendekatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu ke tubuh pucat Draco. _

_Tanpa Draco sadari jarak diantara mereka sudah tinggal seper sekian senti sampai akhirnya muncul seringaian manis di bibir Theo_

"_kau tidak sedang menunggu bibirku menyapa mu kan?" Goda Theo berbisik pelan sebelum ia berbalik masuk kedalam rumahnya._

_Draco yang membisu terdiam dengan wajah merona pun hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa…., ahh… paling tidak sampai akhirnya pintu kamar Theo menjeblak disertai Theo yang menghambur kearahnya dan mengecup bibir Draco lembut_

_Mint meet Chocolate._

Eiffel tower, Paris

Aroma udara yang menyiratkan perpindahan musim gugur menuju musim dingin semakin terasa. Tanpa Draco sadari tangannya tergerak untuk merapatkan jaket dan syal nya. Cukup bodoh memang membiarkan dirinya bertahan di cuaca yang cukup dingin ini tanpa pelindung yang cukup banyak, namun pesona menara Eiffel memang tak dapat ia lawan.

Sekitar satu jam berlalu dengan berdiam diri dengan sunyi, draco menyerah dengan udara disekitarnya. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Tak begitu dekat memang, tapi Draco jauh lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju kamarnya yang hangat ditemani sebuntal selimut yang sangat nyaman.

Berjalan ditemani aroma yang menguar dari panggangan roti perancis yang terletak di sebelah jalan membuat Draco cukup tergoda untuk sekedar mampir menikmati sepotong roti perancis yang memang terkenal akan kelezatannya. Namun apa daya, ia harus segera pulang kalau tak mau sakit, atau mungkin sekarang kalau ia tak mau sakit ini lebih parah. Karena ia sudah beberapa kali ini bersin bersin karena dinginnya udara yang menerpa kulit pucatnya.

Schadenfreude apartement, paris

Melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang limbung, Draco hampir berhasil mencapai kamarnya dengar sukses apabila saja ia tidak mengacau dengan bersin bersin hebat yang menyebabkan tetangganya yang tampan itu, yang kebetulan sedang menuju keluar kamar nomor 21 diseberang , menghambur ke badan Draco mencoba membantu Draco membuka kamarnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Draco! keluar di udara yang sedingin ini hanya dengan memakai pakaian yang seadanya! kau bisa, ah, kau memang sudah terserang flu. Tunggu disini akan kubuatkan kau teh hangat" Ucap Theo khawatir yang sempat menyentuh pipi dan leher Draco, memastikan keadaannnya.

Dada Draco berdegup kencang, memegang pipi dan lehernya yang tadi disentuh oleh lelaki tampan itu. selama ini ia tak pernah mendapatkan orang yang begitu perhatian padanya, meskipun itu Pansy. Apalagi Potter si kepala pitak itu.

"thanks" Bisik Draco pelan sebelum bibirnya menyentuh teh hangat buatan Theo.

" kau harus segera istirahat, dan kalau kau butuh bantuanku kau bisa menelpon ku, kau punya nomorku kan?"

Tak menjawab, Draco hanya bisa menganguk pelan.

"akan kuantar kau ke kasurmu" Kata Theo menghela nafas berat dan menggiring Draco ke kasur dan menyelimuti badan pucat Draco dengan selimut tebal.

"tidurlah Draco, akan kupinjam kunci duplikatmu agar aku bisa mengecekmu malam nanti" Ucap Theo perhatian seraya mengelus rambut pirang metalik milik Draco dan mengecup dahinya manis.

"bye"

Draco's Room, scadenfreude apartement, paris

Sudah 4 hari ini Draco mengalami flu, dan sudah empat hari ini juga Theo merawat dan pindah mengungsi di kamar miliknya, dan di kasur miliknya, bersamanya. Entah apa status hubungan mereka sekarang, pacaran atau apa? Namun baik Theo maupun dirinya belum ada yang menyatakan perasaan sayang ataupun cinta. Mereka hanya sekedar berbagi kecupan dan ciuman yang menuntut.

"you're awake Draco?"

"mm, aku merasa baikan. Thanks for everything Theo"

"you're welcome Draco" Ucap Theo lembut sebelum mulai memisahkan jarak diantara mereka dan mulai menyatukan kedua bibir lembut mereka dalam pagutan lembut dan berapi api.

"Theo, kita tak bisa terus begini" Ucap Draco melepaskan diri dari kurungan Theo yang pagi ini hanya menggunakan kaus dalam ketat dan celana pendek cokelat muda.

"what you mean Draco?" Tanya Theo keheranan melangkah memeluk Draco dari belakang.

Draco menghela nafasnya "jelaskan apa status kita sekarang Theo"

Theo menghela nafasnya berat.

"well, kalau kau sudi, terimalah aku sebagai kekasihmu yang bisa kau cinta di setiap hari harimu dan menyayangimu sampai akhir hayatmu Draco. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Ucap Theo pelan di telinga Draco.

Ucapan Theo menghanyutkan segala katakutan dan keraguan yang ada di hati Draco, ia telah meneguhkan hatinya.

Draco membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata Theo "bagaimana aku bisa menalak lelaki sepertimu Theo, youre my cupcakes Theo" Ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Theo dan mencium Theo yang masih melongo antara sadar dan tidak.

"oh come on Theo, say something!" Ucap Draco tertawa.

"I'm speechless" Ucap Theo tersenyum hangat.

"mau merayakannya?" Tawar Draco sebelum menyeret Theo ke dapur mengambil dua gelas tinggi dan mengambil sebotol wine dari dalam kulkas.

Saling menegak gelas masing masing dan berbagi kecupan hangat yang menuntut, Draco tak mau hilang kesempatan dan akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan ke dalam kamar dengan tetap saling berpagutan hangat dan berpelukan.

Theo mengurung Draco diantara kedua lengannya dan mencium leher jenjang milik Draco dan mulai membuka kancing kancing kecil pyjama milik Draco, membuat Draco terkekeh pelan. Theo menanyakan ijin Draco untuk melanjutkannya ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Draco hanya mengangguk pelan. Theo mengecup bibir ranum milik Draco halus dan bertarung dengan lidah merah milik Draco dan mengklaim semua yang ada pada rongga mulut Draco. Bibir merah Theo yang mulai membengkak bergerak menuju leher dan telinga Draco membuat Draco mendesah hebat. Ciuman Theo meluncur menuruni dada Draco dan perut Draco, menjelajahi kulit putih sang pemuda bermata silver platina itu. Erangan nikmat Draco tak tertahan ketika bibir Theo bermain lembut dengan kejantanannya, membuainya jauh kedalam. Lidah milik Theo pun mencoba mengeksplorasi diri bagian bawah Draco dan mulai memposisikan dirinya nyaman didalam diri Draco. Theo memeluk tubuh pucat milik Draco yang menahan rasa sakit yang tengah ia hadapi. Alunan pelan yang penuh romantisme itupun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi gerakan menuntut hasrat dan nafsu, Draco yang merasakan sweet spot nya berulang kali disentuh lembut oleh kejantanan milik Theo yang ada didalam dirinya hanya bisa melenguh mengeluarkan hasrat yang ada didalam dirinya. Baik Theo pun mendesahkan nama Draco setiap saat diri Draco mencengram erat miliknya jauh didalam tubuh Draco, akhirnya Draco semakin tak kuat menahan lahar panas yang ada didalam kejantanannya dan minta untuk dikeluarkan. Theo yang merasakan hal yang sama skhirnya memutuskan untuk bersimpuh diantara kedua penopang tubuh Draco dan memanjakan pusat tubuh Draco yang memanas didalam mulutnya hingga Draco akhirnya mencapai kenikmatannya. Sementara itu tangan Draco menyambut kejantanan Theo dengan lembut menghentak hentak hingga Theo mencapai surga tertinggi nya. Mereka berdua kelelahan dan penuh peluh yang makin menambah aura hangat diantara mereka.

"thanks a lot Draco" Bisik Theo lembut seraya mengelus rambut pirang metalik milik Draco.

"I love you Theo, you're my sexy England" Balas Draco mengecup bibir Theo dan memasang posisi yang tepat untuk terlelap tepat di dada Theo yang berdegup halus.

Hari ini ia telah mendapatkan seorang langit biru yang mampu menghapus pesonanya terhadap batuan emerald dibawah sana. Batu emerald miliknya yang tertinggal di New York. Harry Potter.

End of chapter 7 –

Bimbembom :

Finally, setelah saya dengan teganya menelantarkan FF ini di laptop saya selama saya sakit akhirnya hari ini bisa mempublish satu lagi chapter dari saya yang mengandung lemon kecut.

Betewe saya curhat boleh yaaaa, kemarin saya sempet coba coba buka narusasu sama sasunaru rate M. dan ternyata emang hot banget! Saya sampe merah semua pas bacanya, mungkin itu salah satu factor demam saya nggak turun turun *keplak

Okeh, lanjut. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya readers dan reviewers yang budiman, saya minta maaf seandainya saya ada kesalahan yang disangaja maupun tak disengaja dalam bentuk apapun mohon dimaafkan. Dan selamat hari raya idul fitri ! buat yang mau kasih tehaer bisa mensyen saya di twitter buat Tanya rekening, buat yang punya pin bb saya bisa di ping untuk mengetahui nomer rekening saya. Kalo mau kasih langsung juga bisa, saya kemana mana bawa atm , jadi tak ada alasan untuk menghindar *emuahahahahahah. Terima credit card juga lho!

Buat review yang masuk :

Licie laravinna cavallone : wakakakak, selamat datang ya, semoga ceritanyabisa memuaskan. Untuk pairing jangan protes yaa, nanti nanti kalo jodoh mereka juga akan ketemu kok, wekekekek.

Rararabstain : eh, gaboyeeeeeh fanficnya kan punya ku :p

Noonacomplicated : ini ko banyak yang protes ya pairing harry cedric, belum saya munculin padahal -_-

Apdian laruku : iyaaaa, itu emang yang mau saya bikin, mau saya bikin belibet emang. Ahhh, terima kasih….. saya diperhatiiin :*

Aihsire atha : udah ah, draco sama aku aja *nahloh

Natsume yuka : saya setuju! Mereka emang kiyut kalo dipasangin bareng bareng (draco – theo) liat nanti deeeh, kan belum aku munculin cedry nya….

Botol pasir : gabisaaaa! Draco sama aku !

Cirro cirrus : wakakak, reviewnya pasrah sekali. Untuk itu coba diliat dulu deh pairing baru saya

Last, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8 : hermione's plan

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

Chapter 8 : Hermione's plan

Editor room, Flirt Magazine Tower, New York

Puluhan hari telah Harry habiskan dengan memikirkan wajah pucat tegas dan mata platina milik Draco. Tak seharipun ia lewatkan tanpa memikirkan Draco. Pekerjaannya pastinya akan hancur berantakan apabila ia tak dibantu oleh Cedric, Hermione, dan Luna. Entah apa jadinya ini, ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi. Pikirannya benar benar disibukkan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau benar benar butuh liburan Harry. Aku tak tahan lagi melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini dengan memikirkan si musang bodoh itu Harry. _Come on, please_! Kau harus pergi Harry." Bujuk Hermione pagi ini ketika ia datang ke ruangan Harry membawakannya satu lusin donat dan kopi.

"Aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana dan dengan siapa Mione, aku tak mau menggangu persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Ron. Luna juga pasti sibuk mempersiapkan _Flirt fashion week_. Aku tak mau pergi sendirian Herm." Rutuk Harry cepat sebelum membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan donat yang dibawakan Hermione.

"Cedric!" Bisik Hermione pelan sekali.

"_Sorry_, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Harry mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Nothing…. Umm, Harry aku harus..uuuh…. ada meeting…. Bye." Ucap Hermione terbata bata dan menghambur keluar.

Ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk menyingkirkan Draco dari pikiran sahabatnya itu. Ia harus menelepon asisten nya untuk memesan dua tiket kelas bisnis menuju Paris, Prancis dan ia harus segera menyerahkan tiket itu kepada kedua orang yang akan ia jodohkan itu.

Gimme Coffee! , New York

Sore ini Hermione tengah menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang tampan dan rupawan. Cedric Diggory dan Harry Potter. Kedua sahabatnya yang sebenarnya sangat cocok apabila disandingkan bersama. Sosok Cedric yang lucu dan konyol tampak pas apabila disandingkan dengan sosok Harry yang polos dan imut. Belum lagi saat Harry sedang dirundung masalah karena kehilangannya atas sosok Draco Malfoy, Cedric lah yang paling setia menemani Harry di apartemen miliknya, di kantor, di taman dan di waktu waktu Harry memulihkan kehidupannya hingga saat ini. Kerena itulah Hermione memilih sosok Cedric lah yang paling bisa menemani di liburan Harry kali ini. Dan kenapa Hermione memilih Paris? Karena Paris adalah kota cinta, maka tak salah ia memilih tempat ini seraya berharap benih benih cinta akan tumbuh diantara Cedric dan Harry.

"_Sorry were late._" Ucap suara baritone disebelah Hermione memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat datang. _Coffee_ Cedric? Harry? Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Hermione setelah Cedric dan Harry duduk di hadapannya.

"Satu ice coffee untukku dan satu kopi hitam untuk Harry." Ucap Cedric cepat.

_Ah…. Ia bahkan tau kopi kesukaan harry_. _Romantic._

"Ah, oke, aku akan pesan dulu." Ucap Hermione sebelum berjalan menuju meja pesanan.

"Kau oke Harry? Kau sedikit pucat." Tanya Cedric khawatir dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Harry dan memeluk pinggang ramping Harry.

"Tak apa, aku baik baik saja Cedric." Jawab Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar milik Cedric.

_Lihat mereka, sungguh mesra sekali. Aku heran apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sampai mereka tidak segera berpacaran_.

"Ehm, _you're coffee guys._" Ucap Hermione seraya meletakkan dua kopi pesanan sahabatnya didepan kopi miliknya.

"_Thanks!_" Ucap Harry dan Cedric bersamaan, tetap pada posisi mereka tadi.

"Well, hari ini aku mau memberi sebuah kejutan untuk kalian. Aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah liburan seminggu di Paris untuk kalian berdua. Kalian akan berangkat besok sore. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hotel yang nyaman di dekat menara Eiffel untuk kalian berdua dalam satu kamar. Lalu aku sudah mempersiapkan segala akomodasi dan makan kalian disana. Satu hal yang aku minta. Aku ingin kalian kembali dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih bahagia." Jelas Hermione panjang lebar sementara di hadapannya baik Cedric maupun Harry sama sama membeku.

"Hermione, tak dapatkah kau mengganti…."

"_No! I'm fine with paris_. Kita berangkat besok sore, dan kalau kau tak keberatan, jemput aku tepat jam 2 siang Ced." Ucap Harry memotong ucapan Cedric.

Memang ia dan Cedric tahu bahwa Draco sedang berada di Paris. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu memang. Ia sebenarnya sedikit tak ingin mendapatkan kebetulan yang memuakkan dengan kemungkinan bertamu draco disana. Tetapi ia tak ingin melukai hati Hermione yang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuknya. Cedric pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu Harry memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"_Great! Now let's enjoy our coffee._" Ucap Hermione menyesap kopi miliknya yang mulai mendingin.

Harry apartement, New York

"_You really want to go harry_? Aku tak mau liburan ini malah semakin menyakitimu." Ucap Cedric sesampainya di apartemen Harry. Ia sudah mendengar segala penjelasan Harry di perjalanan mereka dari Gimme Coffee! Menuju apartemen Harry dalam mobil BMW sport beratap terbuka miliknya.

"Aku akan baik baik saja Cedric." Ucap Harry.

"Hmm, okay. Hati hati kau. _Good bye, see you tomorrow afternoon._" Ucap Cedric menghela nafasnya berat dan mengecup dahi Harry pelan.

Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya dan beberapa kali menghela nafas berat, Harry menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa empuk miliknya. Ia sebenarnya tak memungkiri kalau ia tertarik terhadap mahluk tampan berahang tegas berkulit putih dan berambut ikal gelombang cokelat keemasan itu. Cedric Diggory. Perawakannya yang mampu melindunginya sebenarnya cocok untuk dijadikan kekasih. Namun entah kenapa pikirannya tak dapat pergi jauh dari mata platinum milik Draco Malfoy. Ia tak tau kemana ia harus melabuhkan hatinya. Namun sebenarnya Cedric jauh lebih perhatian daripada si bodoh Malfoy itu. Dan entahlah, semoga keberuntungan keberuntungan bodoh itu tak terulang lagi di Paris.

And Paris… ready or not Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory will come!

John F. Kennedy Airport, New York

"kalian harus benar benar hati hati, musim dingin disana sangat berat! Dan kau Cedric! Kalau ada apa apa dengan temanku yang imut ini kau akan aku bunuh!" Cerocos Hermione saat ia akan mengantarkan Cedric dan Harry.

"_But_ Hermione, bagaimana kalau temanmu yang imut ini aku buat tak bisa berjalan?" Goda Cedric memeluk pinggang ramping Harry.

"Stop thinking pervert Ced!" Gerutu Harry.

"Okay okay…. Well Mione, ada baiknya kalau aku dan Harry segera masuk."

"umm, baiklah… hati hati ya!"

Bye Mione, we gonna miss you." Ucap Harry seraya memeluk sahabatnya.

"me too Mione, bye." Ucap Cedric.

_Semoga segala rencanaku berhasil….. ya…. Semoga_

"bye…!" Teriak Hermione seraya melambai pada Harry dan Cedric

End of chapter 8 –

-bimbembom :

Malam malam di beranda rumah ditemani secangkir kopi Nescafe original saya berhasil menyelsaikan chapter 8 ini dalam waktu yang singkat. Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan para readers dan memuaskan kerinduannya pada fanfic saya.

eh, bai de wei saya baru upload foto baru di profile fanfic saya lhooo, monggo dinilai gimana saya. Cocok untuk dijadikan pacar atau tidak *ehm. Selanjutnya saya agak kecewa, KENAPE PADA KAGAK ADA YANG NRANSPER SAYA TEHAER? Saya udah nunggu padahal… besok di transper pokoknye.

Special thanks di fanfic ini saya haturkan untuk ibu etta_joy , ibu guru kimia yang unyu unyu (masih muda dan single loh!) yang mau menemani hari hari suram dan kelam saya di rumah serta meminjamkan modemnya. Betewe tengkyu juga udah mau nemenin saya nonton final destination 5 di rumah ibu. Juga mendengarkan segala curhatan saya :* emuaaaaaach deh. Selanjutnya thanks buat kopi Nescafe original yang enak sekali sampai saya nambah dua kali terus jadi gak bisa tidur sampe jam empat pagi. Kamyu membantu sekali dalam pembuatan ff ini. Emmmmmuah deh. Lalu . yang tak henti hentinya mengingatkan saya tentang typo. Semoga kali ini sudah mulai mendekati sempurnya. Jangan sungkan untuk terus memberi tahu saya ya!

Oke, next buat review yang masuk :

Rararabstain : ah… ditunggu aja yang sabar, nanti juga kalo jodoh bakal pacaran kok

Apdian laruku : iyaa, saya sudah cukup merasa sehat. Iya geli! Saya sampe merah semua mukanya. Masa sih asem? Menurut saya kurang loooh *mesum. Untuk lemon lemonan sabar menanti ya, saya bikin tempat yang pas dulu, oke semua review bagi saya penting kok :*

Natsume yuka : lumayan untuk mengisi masa senggang saya, hehehehehe. Masih koook, harry ada harapan sama cedric :P iya dong, cedric kan kekar

Noonacomplicated : anggaplah draco tega untuk menjadikan theo pelampiasan sementaranya, chap 9 atau 10 nanti bakal ada kejutannya yang menghebohkan lhooooo. Harry masih sibuk pacaran sama saya *nahloh saya cowooook!

. : itu kurang kecut lho menurut saya -_- . theo bakal dijadiin pelampiasan sementara kok. Selanjutnya theo sama saya *nahloh ingeeet aku cowok!. Ah, maaf sekali saya suka lupa nih. Ini saya baru mulai membenahi lagi setelah membaca reviewnya summer. Thanks banget ya udah diingetin GWS summer

Anymous : salam kenal juga! Thanks udah baca lho, dinikmati aja ya cedry nya. Nanti drarry kalo jodoh pasti ketemu. Iya tuh! Sasunaru asem banget!

Soy bar : makanya ayo cepetan review! Thanks pujian dan sarannya. Betewe kalo saya sarannya apa? Saya bakal nemu jodoh nggak? Cantik nggak? Emma Watson bukan? Alexa chung bukan? Atau malah adeknya emma, alex Watson yang unyu dan sekseh itu? *ehm

Botol pasir : fine! Kita putus *ups

Ccloveruki : mereka sebenernya dipisah jadi harco dan drarry, theo – draco, sama cedric – harry. Di drarry dan harco mereka versatile, jadi yang mana jadi bot dan top itu ditentukan oleh pergulatan sengit yang dilakukan diatas kasur itu. Buat theo – draco, yang jadi top theo dan yang jadi bot draco. Cedric –harry yang jadi top cedric, bot harry. Di kedepan saya juga rencana bikin lemon yang drarry, draco yang jadi top. Karena pas di awal awal kemaren saya udah bikin harry jadi top.

Terakhir mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa cek profile saya ya!

Keterangan :

Tulisan yang bertuliskan seperti ini : _bimbembom tes 1 2 3_ . adalah yang dibicarakan didalam hati. Disini tidak saya kasi nama yang memikirkan karena sudah jelas itu Hermione.

Gimme coffee!, adalah salah satu store coffee ternama yang ada pada new York yang memang sangat enak dan terkenal. Beneran ada lho! Recommended sekali coffee shop ini, banyak artis "A" list Hollywood yang suka ngopi disitu disbanding Starbucks lho! Di Indonesia belum ada cabangnya. Tapi setahu saya di new York aja adanya coffee shop ini.


	9. Chapter 9 :you, me, and the coffee

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

Chapter 9 : this love story between you, me, and the coffee

Charles de Gaulle airport, Paris

Paris selalu menjadi tujuan yang menarik bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Paris juga menjadi tujuan yang menakjubkan bagi orang yang sedang menginginkan jodoh. Paris adalah keajaiban.

Rencana Hermione sejauh ini berhasil, ia berhasil membawa Cedric dan Harry ke Paris dengan nyaman dan tentram. Dalam 3 jam pertama bahkan Harry sudah dapat tidur dengan nyaman di pundak lebar Cedric. Dan dalam perjalanan melelahkan menuju prancis. Cedric selalu memposisikan dirinya disebelah Harry, melindungi harry dari segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dan selanjutnya ketika mereka berada di Paris. Harry dan cedric telah bergandengan tangan. Mungkin bukan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih, mungkin seperti layaknya seorang ayah terhadap anaknya.

"Paris, aku selalu membayangkan bisa pergi kesini dengan seseorang yang aku cintai." Ucap harry tertahan saat mobil sewaan mereka melewati menara Eiffel.

"Tapi kau telah berada disini dengan orang yang bisa menjadi calon kekasihmu Harry." Bisik Cedric mesra.

"_Just drive to our hotels honey_." Goda Harry seraya mengelus lembut wajah Cedric.

Entah mengapa bagian yang disentuh oleh tangan Harry serasa terbakar, membuat wajah Cedric memerah hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Seandainya saja ia bisa merasakan sentuhan manis itu tiap hari di wajahnya. Dan seandainya ia bisa mendapatkan Harry dalam pelukannya, jauh lebih dari apa yang ia dapat sekarang. Ia ingin mencintai Harry sepenuhnya seutuhnya dan ia juga ingin Harry bisa merasakan hal yang ia rasakan sekarang. Seandainya.

Hilton arc de triomphe, Paris

Kamar nomor 233, Hilton arc de triomphe. Salah satu dari hotel paling terkenal di Prancis. Sebuah kamar yang dipesankan oleh Hermione ternyata didesign dengan tema bulan madu. Yang mana itu berarti mereka hanya mendapatkan satu kasur dan suasana yang ada di tempet itu sungguh menakjubkan. Pemandangan langsung ke kota Paris yang indah dan segala hal yang membuatnya merasa benar benar seperti sedang bulan madu.

"Istirahatlah Harry, ada baiknya kau tidur. Aku tak mau kau terlalu lelah dan segala rencana liburan kita gagal total."

"Okay Cedric, but _you have to sleep too_." Paksa Harry.

"Baiklah." Ucap Cedric menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya ia tidur tepat di sebelah tubuh Harry.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu tidur disini Cedric."

"Lantas aku harus tidur dimana Monsieur Potter? Di lantai? Kita sedang berbulan madu _honey, remember_?" Goda Cedric seraya mendekatkan dirinya kepada Harry dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dengan memeluk pinggang ramping milik Harry.

"uhm, okay. Baiklah. Kau bisa tidur di sini." Ucap Harry pelan dan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Cedric yang sayangnya malah membawa tangan Harry menuju dada bidang milik Cedric.

"_You know_ Harry, aku selalu menantikan saat saat ini. Saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu." Bisik Cedric tepat di telinga Harry, sebelum Cedric mengecup telinga Harry dan bergerak menuju pipi putih milik pemuda bermata emerald ini.

"_have a safety sleep Harry_." Bisik Cedric dan berbalik memunggungi Harry yang sedang terpaku diam tak dapat berkata apa apa.

Draco's room, schadenfreude apartement, paris

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, tangan kekar yang selama ini selalu melindunginya dari segala hal yang bisa membahayakannya. Tangan milik seseorang yang telah menjaga hatinya dengan baik, menjaganya penuh kasih sayang dan penuh perhatian. Seseorang ini lah yang telah membuat Draco jatuh hati. Theodore Nott. _His sky, his love, and his life._

Perlahan dan tak mau membangunkan kekasihnya. Draco berjalan mengendap endap ke dapur dengan hanya menggunakan seutas celana dalam dan kemeja putih milik Theo yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya hingga lututnya. Ia berencana untuk membuat kopi untuknya dan Theo. Setidaknya sampai tangan yang sedari tadi malam melingkar di pinggangnya kembali hinggap di pinggangnya yang langsing.

"_Good morning honey_." Bisik Theo dari balik badan Draco.

"_Morning theo, coffee?_" Jawab draco membalikkan badannya dan mendongak keatas hingga ia bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"_Sure"_ Ucap Theo sebelum ia mengangkat Draco keatas meja marmer yang ada di pantry Draco dan mulai mengecup bibir merah Draco. Dengan gerakan lembut Draco mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Theo, mencoba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Theo mengusap usap rahang milik Draco dan mendecap rasa manis di dalam rongga mulut Draco. Bibir manis Theo pun melangkah menuju leher jenjang milik Draco yang terekspose jelas, menampilkan segala bekas kiss mark yang ia buat semalam. Perlahan ia memperjelas titik titik kiss mark yang ada di leher Draco selagi tangannya melangkah meraba tubuh pucat Draco. Erangan manis lepas dengan lancar dari bibir Draco, menambah insentitas aktifitas mereka.

"honey." Bisik Draco disela sela desahannya.

"_Yes sweet_y." Jawab Theo, kembali berdiri dan menatap lembut Draco

"Airnya sudah mendidih." Ucap draco malu malu

"Ah, yeah. Air, kopi. Sebaiknya kau angkat dulu. Aku mau membenahi kamarmu setelah apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam. Mungkin ada baiknya besok lusa kau aku pindahkan ke kamarku." Ucap Theo menggoda di telinga Draco.

"Theo, kau benar benar menggodaku." Bisik Draco sebelum ia menghambur kearah Theo dan mulai mengecup bibir Theo.

"whoa, air mu Draco."

"yeah, airku." Ucap Draco dengan wajah memerah.

Dan setelahnya Theo berjalan menuju kamar Draco mencoba membereskan celana dalam, baju, jeans, jaket, mantel, selimut, dan segala macam yang ia telah perbuat dengan Draco.

Hilton arc de triomphe, paris

Pagi ini Harry bangun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada hari sebelumnya, disebelahnya ia menangkap sosok Cedric Diggory yang sedang tertidur dengan diam dan tampak seperti malaikat. Tanpa sadar Harry menggerakkan tangannya mendekat menuju pipi Cedric yang sedikit merona merah dan mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan. Perlahan namun pasti, jarak diantara Cedric dan Harry hanya tinggal kenangan. Sekarang Harry telah berada tepat didada Cedric. Entah mengapa ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman berada di sini dan merasakan hangat tubuh Cedric menjalar di tubuhnya. Harry mengangkat tubuhnya keatas sampai ia berpandangan dengan Cedric yang masih tertidur pulas. Tak terasa Harry mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir merah pucat milik Cedric dan mulai merasakan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Merasa nyaman, Harry pun tak ingin melepaskan bibirnya dari Cedric. Sampai ia akhirnya merasakan balasan dari Cedric. Cedric yang terbangun mengejutkan Harry. Awalnya canggung, namun Cedric mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Harry dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka tadi. Diantara mereka hanya ada decapan lembut antara bibir Harry dan Cedric yang sedang berpagutan lembut, memperlombakan lidah masing masing dalam suatu pertarungan yang manis hingga pasokan udara mulai menipis dan Harry melepaskan ciuman nya. Hangat dan nyaman, itu yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Keajaiban? Namun Harry berhasil merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah Draco tawarkan padanya.

"_Want some coffee_?" Tanya Cedric memecahkan keheningan.

Café et le the, paris

Aroma kopi menguar dari dapur café et le the, kedai kopi ternama di daerah pusat paris. Pagi ini Harry dan Cedric memutuskan untuk memulai proyek bulan madunya dari kedai kopi ini.

Perasaan Harry lebih tenang dari kemarin karena saat ini ia memiliki cedric yang tengah memesankan kopi untuknya sementara ia duduk di tepi sudut di pinggir jendela. Dan ketika Cedric datang membawa kopi untuknya, sebuah kecupan manis menyapa bibirnya. Cedric menciumnya. Dan ketika mereka saling melepaskan tautan, baik Cedric maupun Harry hanya mampu terdiam dan menengelamkan bibir masing masing pada cangkir kopi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, telah masuk sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat intim. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi berahang tegas dengan mata biru langit dengan rambut cokelat madu berombak. Yang satu tampak jauh lebih pendek dan memiliki rambut pirang dan mata platina. Dan mereka duduk tepat didepan meja Harry.

Kebetulan? Atau menyebalkan?

Mereka bertemu, berpapasan mata, dan mereka kembali mengalami kebetulan yang menyebalkan di kedai kopi.

_You, me and the coffee_

End of chapter 9 –

-bimbembom :

Oke, mulai menegang. Kira kira sekitar chapter 14 atau 15 cerita ini bakal saya tamatkan. Semoga nggak tambah telat publish nya.

Kedua, saya mau berterima kasih buat original coffee Nescafe, serius membantu sekali. Kedua terima kasih buat Darren criss yang sudah membuat saya sedikit menemukan imajinasi buat cerita ini (dari lagu I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you ) saya membayangkan blaine (glee) yang lagi mabuk dan terlihat pretty wild *telen ludah. Jadi pengen bikin fanfic glee crossover sama harry potter.

Next, saya kemaren menemukan inspirasi buat bikin fanfic drarry, tapi bercerita tentang draco yang over protective, ada bunuh bunuhannya and it's kinda angst and thriller fanfic. Tertarik?

Terakhir saya mau bahas review :

Apdian laruku : wah, setia sekali mereview ff saya :* buat itu santai aja kok, saya yang bikin lemon aja baru 15th -_-

Devil's eye : ehm, yang nulis saya loh….. eh, berarti saya sukses dong bikin Hermione yang nyebelin? Wakakak

Cclove ruki : thanks sarannya, buat pairing mending dijadiin saya sama theo deh, ato saya sama cedric? Saya menerima loh

Natsume yuka : ini saya bikini agak asem dulu, besok yang kecut banget. Sabar ya…. Heran deh kok banyak yang ngambek sama Hermione, yang bikin kalimatnya kan saya -_-

Noonacomplicated : pokoknya tetep cedry :P maaafff kalo kependekan nggak, yang hamil saya *jengjeng

Anymous : ah, saya juga unyu unyu *dikeplak

Rararabstain : ini mesum yaaaa, yang sabar kenape -_- kan saya juga cari inspirasi *dengan liat bokep. Ups. Awal awalnya, nanti mereka bakal bertengkar hebat kok, theo sama draco. Kalo cedric sama harry baik baik aja

Black total yaoi addicted : ah, thanks! Mungkin kerasa kaya ff inggris karena kamu lagi ada di inggris? Atau malah kamu ternyata istrinya prince William? Nanti kalo jodoh mereka juga jadi kok. Jelas dong saya sanggup, kan saya pengen draco sama saya *ups. Saya sudah baca, dan saya mimisan! Tapi keren lho!

Drarryalways: iya deh, kalo jodoh nanti juga jadian.

Crossalf : emang kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya? *digampar. Saya biarin menurut mood, jadi future dari ff ini masih belum jelas. Mau tetep drarry ato malah saya jadi sama theo itu urusan mood. Jadi kalo mau apa apa tolong telepon mood saya. Sekian.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca! Jangan lupa review dan jadiin author dan ceritanya favorite kamu! emmmmmuaaaaaah


	10. Chapter 10 : world is full of surprise

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

Chapter 10 : world is full of surprise, or conspiracy ?

Cafe et le the, Paris

Mata platina itu menangkap sosok terang di mata emerald itu, bukan sekedar berpapasan mata. Sekian detik itu bagi draco membawa efek yang luar biasa bagi dirinya. Mata yang amat ia rindukan itu hadir tepat di depannya, di Paris. Kota penuh cinta.

Bohong apabila Harry tak menyadari siapa yang ia tatap, namun sepersekian detik ini membuatnya kembali ke masa masa yang lalu dimana ia masih merindukan sosok bermata platina itu, daan jujur, ia belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy. Ia tak siap

"Harry, _you okay_? Kalau kau ingin pulang tak apa." Ucap Cedric memecahkan lamunan Harry dan menyentuh wajah Harry yang memucat.

"_Nope Ced_, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, keberatan kalau kita pergi? Aku ingin sekali mengunjungi arc de triomphe." Ucap Harry merasakan sesak yang termat sangat di dadanya.

"Baiklah, _come on_ Harry." Ucap Cedric seraya menggandeng tangan Harry dan membawanya pergi menuju arc de triomphe.

...

"_Hey love, come back to earth please_?" Goda Theo dengan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah tampan Draco.

"_Sorry, my bad_." Ucap Draco terpecah.

"_That's okay dear_." Jawab Theo seraya mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah tampan Draco.

Tanpa Theo sadari, kekasihnya sedang tidak mmikirkan dia saat ini. Ia benar benar tak tahu kalau Draco sedang melayang layang di dunia penuh emerald, Harry. Harry Potter.

Eiffel tower, Paris (evening)

Udara musim dingin menguar tajam menggigit tulang Harry dan Cedric, sudah memasuki pukul 11.45 malam dan sebentar lagi tengah malam. Namun tak ada dari mereka yang bergerak untuk pergi, meskipun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Harry tak ingin kembali ke hotel karena ia ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang Malfoy. Dan sedangkan Cedric, ia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu, untuk Harry. Yah, untuk Harry.

Menjelang tengah malam, Harry sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang milik Cedric, ia merasa kedinginan. Namun ia sama sekali tak mau beranjak. Apalagi sejak ia merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Cedric.

"Harry." Bisik Cedric pelan.

"Yes" Jawab Harry membenahi posisinya.

"Sewaktu aku kecil, aku pernaah membayangkan sebuah kehidupaan dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai di paris. Aku juga selalu menginginkan sebuah ciuman hangat penuh romantisme dibawah penerangan bulan purnama dan diterangi cahaya menara eiffel. Saat ini aku mungkin belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, namun ijinkanlah aku untuk membuat hidupmu jauh lebih berwarna. Dan ijinkanlah aku membahagiakanmu sampai aakhir nanti. Dan taukah kau Harry? Di paris, setiap tengah malam. Ketika kau memohon seorang kekasih, paris akan memberikannya untukmu. Dan aku sedang berharap padanya, sekarang. Maukahkau menjadi milikku? Harry?" Ucap Cedric dengan sungguh sungguh menceritakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan di hatinya.

Harry tak dapat berkata kata, ia hanya mematung layaknya patung malaikat yang terdapat pada ujung taman menara eiffel tadi. " that really romantic Ced, tetapi aku jauh lebih memilih untuk menolaknya daripada aku menyakitimu Cedric, sorry" Ucap Harry lembut, menyesal.

"Kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku Harry, tak akan pernah." Balas Cedric lembut sebelum bibirnyaa bertautan dengan bibir manis milik Harry.

Cedric merasa ruang di hatinya yang selama ini kosong telah berhasil dipenuhi oleh wajah Harry dan cintanya pada Harry, ciuman itu menandakan segala perasan yang tertahan diantara keduanya. Baik Harry maupun Cedric saling berbagi kehangatan diantara mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedang berciuman dibawah cahaya bulan purnama dan tepat berada di area menara eiffel. Dan ketika udara mulai menipis dan paru paru masing masing mulai menjerit, Harry melonggarkan raangkulannya di leher Cedric dan Cedric pun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Harry.

"so?" Tanya Cedric dengan wajah memerah.

"_I can't say no Cedric,_ kau terlalu manis untuk ditolak. I love you Ced" Jawab Harry sebelum mereka kembali saling berciuman hangat.

Well, tak ada yang dapat disangkal. Rencana Hermione berhasil.

- hilton arc de triomphe, paris

Tersenyum. Itu hal pertama yang dilakukan Harry Potter saat terbangun di pagi harinya. Semalam, setelah ia pulang dari eiffel tower, ia dan Cedric benar benar mengalami waktu yang mengesankan. No, they dont having sex, mereka hanya berbagi waktu dengan ciuman hangat dan pelukan yang sangat mengesankan. Dan pagi harinya ketika ia bangun, ia merasakan tangan tembut yang melingkari pinggangnya semalam masih berada ditempatnya.

Mendapat sedikit pikiran jahil, Harry melangkah mendekati wajah tampan Cedric dan mulai mencium Cedric dan meniup niup telinga Cedric.

"_Good morning sweety_." Ucap Harry saat Cedric mengerjapkan matanya.

"hey, meniup niup telinga orang saat pagi hari bukan hal yang baik love" Ucap Cedric tersenyum.

"_Sorry cupcake_, well... aku pagi ini mau pergi mengunjungi Deusen market, temani aku ya love" Ucap Harry memanja.

"Yes my sweety, aku akan mandi dulu" Ucap Cedric sebelum menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Harry.

Kau tau? Terkadang ciuman bisa menjadi pembuka hari yang baik.

Deusen market, paris

suara riuh orang yang saling menawar dalam bahasa perancis membuat Harry sedikit pusing. Untungnya ada Cedric yang dengan mesranya memeluk pinggang Harry, membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

Harry sempat beberapa kali mencob untuk membeli, namun apa daya, kemampuannya yang buruk dalam berbahasa perancis menyebabkannya frustasi

"_bastard! Anyone can speak in english and franch here_?" Teriak Harry frustasi.

"_ah, I can_" Ucap seseorang seraya mendekatkan dirinya kepada Harry dan Cedric. Orang itu memiliki rambut bergelombang yang indah dan mata biru sebiru langit yang cerah. Orang itu Theodore Nott

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Theo.

"Tentu, aku butuh kembalian sebanyak 3 euro, thank you" Ucap Harry cepat.

" _madamme! Il a besoin de revenir autant que trois euros, et il m'a fallu quatre pain francais_" Ucap Theo cepat dalam bahasa perancis.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyerahkan kembalian harry dan memberi mereka masing masing 1 roti perancis sementara ia memegang dua roti perancis.

"kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan menemui kekasihku di bistro, maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku akan mentraktir kalian" Ucap Theo.

"ah, _that's a great idea_, bagaimana Cedric love? Kita kesana?" Tanya Harry.

"okay"

bistro fallie, Paris

ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta, terkadang kau meras seluruh dunia sedang berkonspirasi mencoba mempertemukanmu dengan dia. Kutukan ini dialami Harry dan Draco dalam berbagai kesempatan. Dan sepertinya, kali ini kehidupan berpihak pada cinta mereka

"_Potter?"_

_"Malfoy?"_

_"Wait, what you say Draco mon amour?"_

_"He's Potter, Theo"_

"tunggu... Potter, Potter? Potter Harry? Harry Potter? New york?" Ucap Theo menunjuk Harry melongo.

"ah, I see... kau sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentangku Malfoy"

"y_our wish potter, and he's Diggory rite?"_ Tanya draco tajam .

"yeah, aku Cedric Diggory"

"sedang apa ia disini, dan kau?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"kita sedang berbulan madu dan tanpa sengaja, kekasihmu membantuku Malfoy" Ucap harry tajam memberi penekanan pada kata Kekasih

dan sekali lagi, dunia berkonspirasi untuk mempertemukan membuat keajaiban cinta baru layaknya kisah romantis ala shakespare. harry potter already meet . his love

End of chapter 10

bimbembom

akhirnya chap 10 juga! Saya berhasil menyelsaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Dan saya mengerjakannya di warnet lho... semoga memuaskan

kedua, saya mau ngasih tau kalau sebentar lagi new york coincidence bakal selesai. Jadi buat yang setia baca saya mau bilang thanks banget!

Ketiga buat review :

black total yaoi addict : wkakak, ditunggu ya lemon nya! Kan cedric main nya lemah lembut, romantis gituuu

rararabstain : diliat aja deh, saya mau bikin mereka belibet dulu. Wah, kayaknya ngga bisa secepet itu, saya mau bikin multichap lhooo

natsume yuka : ditunggu aja gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Keep reading!

Ccloveruki : thanks masukannya! Semoga bisa saya benahi :)

noonacomplicated : ditunggu ya lemonnya :) uhm, mungkin sih anaknya theo :p

apdian laruku : terima kaseeeh! Ketauan banget ya saya suka mesum -_- eh, gamau polin in lope sama authornya juga? *plak

shnera sabanami : alasaan ! *gampar ketauan ya mesum -_-

last,thanks for read!


	11. Chapter 11 : when emerald meet silver

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

Chapter 11 : when emerald meet silver

Bistro fallie, Paris

Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, entah apa yang bumi inginkan, dan entah apa yang hidup mereka takdirkan.

Sekali lagi, mata emerald itu memandang lurus ke sinar platina yang menusuk tajam perasaannya. Keajaiban dan kebetulan yang selama ini terjadi kembali terulang saat mereka berada di dataran Paris. Dan sekali lagi, mereka di pertemukan dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Well, tawaranku masih berlaku kan? Aku tetap akan mentraktir kalian dan kita bisa berbagi berbagai cerita, benar kan, love?" Ucap Theo sebelum ia mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Draco, yang masih memandang tajam menuju Cedric dan Harry.

"Sorry Theo, tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku dan Cedric harus kembali ke hotel. Aku entah kenapa menjadi sangat butuh istirahat, sorry." Ucap Harry tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya tajam kearah Draco.

"Yeah, ada baiknya kau enyah dari pandanganku Potter." Ucap Draco kasar.

"Whoa! Tutup mulutmu Malfoy! Sebelum aku menghajarmu karena mulutmu yang kotor itu." Bentak Cedric sebelum ia menarik tangan Harry menjauh, kembali menuju hotel.

Hilton arc de triomphe, Paris

Ketika kau mencintai sesorang, segala hal yang ada di depanmu akan tampak begitu indah dan menakjubkan, namun hal ini tak berlaku bagi pemuda bermata emerald ini. Pada awalnya, ketika ia dan Draco bertemu, segalanya berubah menjadi indah. Paling tidak sampai ia bangun keesokan harinya. Kejadian itu, menyakiti perasaannya baik juga dengan perasaan Draco. Lalu kebodohonnya waktu itu. Dan selalu ia berharap bahwa semua itu tak pernah terjadi, ia hanyalah seorang editor biasa di sebuah majalah yang ternama di new york. Ia hanyalah Harry Potter yang biasa. Ia hanyalah orang biasa.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dan membasahi pelupuk mata Harry, "_Please dear, stop crying please, please_ Harry. Aku memohon padamu. _We can go home now if you want."_

"Nope, kita tetap pada jadwal ced, kita sedang liburan kan?" Ucap Harry mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ditengah suasana hening yang melingkupi mereka, perlahan Cedric mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Harry, "Apapun untukmu, aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk mu Harry" Bisik cedric sebelum bibir mereka bertautan layaknya hari hari kemarin yang telah mereka lewati. Namun ada sesuatu yang hilang, perasaan itu, perasaan sayang yang pernah Harry rasakan, dan setiap perasaan terbang yang hadir di hatinya. Semua itu hilang. _He not feel anything. That kiss, wonderful. But he not feel anything._

Pada suatu titik terendah, ketika kau melihat secercah sinar matahari, kau akan mengejarnya. Paling tidak sampai kau bosan dan akhirnya mencoba kembali turun

Theo's apartement, Paris

"_Hey, Draco, sweety, what happen to you_. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kata katamu itu menyakiti Potter, kau tahu kan?" Ucap Theo seraya menelungkupkan tangannya ke rahang tegas Draco.

"_can we just sit and smiling? Like nothing happen? I'm tired_ Theo" ucap draco melepaskan diri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa putih Theo.

"kau mencintainya. _Rite_?" Tanya Theo membelakak.

"_No, and never_. Dia masa laluku, a_nd please pull out your nose from my problem_." Bantah Draco.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau Draco, _love is never can be ignored_." Bisik Theo di telinga Draco, pelan sekali. Menusuk perasaan Draco, jauh didalam hatinya ia merasakan hal yang sama, persis.

Kata kata pelan diantara mereka berubah sejalan dengan udara diluar yang semakin mendingin, jarak diantara mereka pun saling menipis hingga kecupan manis itu mendarat di bibir manis Draco. Dan dalam tempo singkat Theo menariknya dan berkata "kau tau dan pastinya kau menyadari, bahwa ciuman yang pernah kau rasakan dengan Harry jauh lebih baik daripada ini, karena kau mencintainya Draco, believe me." Bisik Theo tersenyum sebelum ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan sosok pucat yang tertegun, sesosok Draco Malfoy yang menyadari kebodohannya selama ini.

Dloitte bridge , Paris

Harry melangkahkan kakinya dengan lembut menuju dloitte bridge, samar samar ia mencium aroma lavender dan vanilla yang bersemerbak seraya udara musim dingin yang berputar diantaranya.

Ia membisu diam diujung jembatan yang dipenuhi orang orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara, kontras dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Di seberang jembatan, samar ia bisa melihat menara eiffel yang menjulang tinggi dengan gagah. Perlahan ia mengingat masa masanya dengan Cedric, segala perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan dan segala perasaan aman ketika ia berada disamping Cedric. Namun ia turut mengingat masa masanya yang singkat dengan Draco, masa masa penuh ketegangan dan memori yang menyakitkan, tapi entah mengapa hatinya selalu berdegup setiap ia memandang sirat platina Draco.

"Kalau bukan kebetulan, berarti memang benar bumi turut berkonspirasi denganmu." Bisik Draco memecahkan lamunan Harry.

"Dra…. Malfoy, kita bertemu lagi, dalam kebetulan yang aku bilang sangat menyebalkan bukan?" Ucap Harry terkekeh pelan.

"_Don't you know how much I miss you Potter? A lot_." Ucap Draco dengan menggengam tangan Harry, memberinya kehangatan.

"Ha…ha… really, that funny Malfoy. Seorang Draco Malfoy mengungkapkan kerinduannya padaku? Dunia pasti runtuh." Ucap Harry parau sertaya menatap mata platina tajam dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu potter? Setiap musim dingin pada jam 9, lampu menara eiffel akan menyala dengan terang dan indah. Kau tahu betapa indahnya waktu itu jika kita lewati dengan…. Uhm…. Berbagi ciuman hangat mungkin? Aku hampir hipotermia." Ucap Draco pelan sebelum ia mulai merengkuh pinggang Harry dan memisahkan jarak udara yang menghalanginya dengan Harry.

"Flirting to me monseur Malfoy?" Bisik Harry semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Draco.

"No, aku sedang menyatakan betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu." Bisik Draco sebelum ia mengecup pipi Harry yang merona merah, pelan. Sebelum akhirnya bibir yang tadi berbicara mengumbar rasa cinta bertemu dan berbagi ciuman hangat, dan perlahan Harry memisahkan bibir mereka yang bertautan. "kau berhasil sekali Draco, lihatlah, eiffel sedang memancarkan sinarnya." Ucap Harry tersenyum sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan kembali membagi kehangatan.

Dalam suatu titik yang paling tinggi, titik tertinggi tiap manusia, hati mereka. Perasaan mereka tak dapat berbohong, cuaca musim dingin yang mulai menjatuhkan saljunya tak menjadi masalah, karena yang mereka rasakan sekarang adalah bunga yang bertebaran dan kembang api yang merloncatan. Emerald telah bertemu dengan platina.

Bizzare kiss.

hilton arc de triomphe, paris

Perasaan Harry kembali tertusuk ketika ia melihat sosok berambut ikal keemasan yang duduk di depannya. Cedric.

"Kau sudah siap dear?" Ucap Cedric menggengam cangkir cokelat panasnya.

"Siap untuk?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"New York need us, kita pulang besok." Ucap Cedric tersenyum.

_When you fall in love, earth is like make a conspiracy, try to make you meet someone you love everyday. But when you fall in love then you realized it, earth is make a deal to separated you with someone you love._

-end of chapter 11-

-bimbembom :

Awalnya saya mau minta maaf sekali saya telat banget update nya, terus saya mau minta maaf lagi kalo nanti saya sering telat update, saya lagi mencoba aktif di gereja soalnya, hehehehe *mendadak alim

Oh ya, chapter 14 fanfic ini selse loh, jadi persiapkan diri anda untuk proyek terbaru saya

Selanjutnya buat review yang masuk :

1. Noonaccomplicated : shutsut... diem aje yang penting nant tak buatin lemon kok

2. apdian laruku: iya, chap 14 tamatnya, tapi saya unyu lhoooo...

yuka : iyeee, tapi nanti bakal tetep drarry kok

4. rarabstain : astaga Tuhan, iyeeeeee chap 14 end, iya deh... sabar menunggu ya. saya nulis ini aja sambil setengah sadar gara gara gak tidur -_-

ruki: maafkan saya, itu kilat banget soalnya. saya nggaunya temen yang nganggep drarry malah dikira gay -_-

total yaoi : maafkan, itu karena mungkin gaa gara saya abis putus -_- nggak pernah.

7. linaaput : saya lagi menungg inspirasi buat lemon, doain yaaaaa

eye's : akhiannya nanti draco tetep sama saya *eh sama harry!

Akhir kata, makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca


	12. Chapter 12 : can the coincidence work

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

Chapter 12 : can the coincidence work now?

Hilton arc de triomphe, Paris

Harry terhenyak dan diam, mencoba mencerna kata kata yang diucapkan Cedric, dan mulai menyadarinya. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat, menyesapi kata demi kata yang mulai melelehkan air matanya. Bayangan Cedric dimatanya mulai mengabur…. Ia menepis tangan yang ada di pipinya itu dan mebalikan badannya kearah pintu dan keluar, berlari.

Croissiante street, Paris

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, meniup helai helai rambut Harry dan bermain main dengan udara dingin yang menggigit. Ia lelah dengan semua permainan ini, permainan kebetulan kebetulan yang membuatnya kembali tersakiti dengan kejamnya. Tak pernahkah ada yang menyadari? Bahwa jauh dari apa yang ia tampilkan didepan semua orang, ia hanyalah sosok orang yang rapuh. Bisa saja ia berlari dan meronta, menangisi kebodohannya yang selalu ia lakukan dengan berulang ulang. Namun ia tak akan melakukannya, ia tak senaif itu.

Memorinya memutar sosok berwajah rupawan yang merupakan Draco Malfoy. Memutar saat saat mereka yang indah, meski hanya sekejap. Saat saat dimana mereka berbagi kehangatan, berbagi rasa cinta yang tak dapat diganti dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dari Cedric. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi dapat kembali dengan Draco, melewati hari harinya dengan senyum mengembang dan mata yang berbinar. Namun itu semua terlalu terlambat.

Harry merapatkan mantelnya dan meniupkan nafasnya pelan. Perlahan ia menyapukan kedua tangannya ke pelupuk mata yang telah basah, meneteskan air mata penuh keputus asaan. Setiap perasaan sakit yang timbul, setiap desahan, setiap kata kata…. Semua mendekam dalam diam. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi, ia memang tak ditakdirkan bersama Draco.

Hilton arc de triomphe, Paris

Harry memasuki kamar nya dengan langkah pelan dan menaikkan dirinya diatas kasur di sisi yang bersebelahan dengan Cedric, Harry hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat ia melihat wajah rupawan yang sedang tertidur itu, wajah yang telah membantunya melupakan bayang bayang Draco, paling tidak sampai ia kembali kepada titik terlemahnya seperti saat ini.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Cedric, sungguh jahat ia merebut kebahagiaan yang Cedric miliki, ia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk dirinya. Dan ia tak pernah sekalipun mau menyerahkan sedikit kebahagiaanya untuk Cedric. Kejamkah ia?

Harry mengecup lembut bibir Cedric , menyesapi tiap rasa yang pernah ia kecap disana dan membaur dengan rasa asing yang nyaman didirinya serta tak lupa membisikan kata kata maafnya yang terdalam disela sela air matanya yang jatuh membasahi keduanya.

Tanpa Harry sadari, jauh setelah Harry tertidur, Cedric terlihat mengobrak abrik tas kerjanya dan membuka sebuah map besar berisi data data penting miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik keluar iPhone nya dan mengetik sebuah e-Mail yang ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengubah hidupnya. Mungkin. Dan mungkin saja ia harus sekali lagi berkorban untuk orang yang ia sayangi, ia harus berkorban, mengorbankan segalanya agar Harry bahagia. Segalanya, meskipun itu adalah kebahagiaanya sendiri

Draco's apartement, Paris

Pernahkah kau berkorban untuk sesuatu? Sesuatu yang mungkin kau anggap terlalu besar untuk dikorbankan kepada orang lain? Tapi alih alih menolaknya kau malah dengan senang hati melakukannya atas nama cinta. Terlalu romantic memang, namun itu mungkin yang sedang ia lakukan. Mencoba bertegar hati dan menyerahkan segalanya yang terbaik pada Tuhan. iPhone milik Draco berbunyi dan menampakkan sebuah email dari Cedric Diggory, kekasih Harry Potter. Sebuah email yang menyatakan atas kepergian mereka untuk kembali ke New York esok hari. Tidak tidak tidak, email itu tidak dibaca Draco, tapi ia lah yang membacanya, Theo, Theodore Nott.

Sebuah gejolak didalam hatinya mulai muncul, akankah ia memberi tahu segala yang ia baca pada draco? Atau ia harus berpura pura tak mengerti? Jujur, ia lelah mengorbankan segala kebahagiaannya, ia sudah nyaman dengan memiliki Draco, mengapa itu harus ditiadakan? Mengapa dunia menjadi tidak adil sekarang? Kenapa ia harus dipisahkan dengan Draco? Ia tidak sebodoh itu yang akan mengira Draco tak akan lari darinya dan mengejar Harry. Ia tahu Draco akan mengejar rasa cintanya pada Harry. Tapi ia tak sanggup memikirkan apa yang akan ia rasakan tanpa kehadiran Draco disampingnya. Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Terlalu.

Tetapi ia harus menyadari bahwa sebenarnya lebih baik Draco bahagia dengan orang yang ia sayangi daripada ia merasa tersiksa bersamanya saat ini, meskipun itu berarti ia harus kehilangan Draco, meski ia harus melepaskan segala rasa cintanya yang memuncak dan perasaan nya yang akan sakit. Draco Malfoy dibuat untuk mencintai Harry Poter, begitupun sebaliknya, jadi mau tak mau ia hanya bisa pasrah dan merelakan apa yang akan terjadi kepada tuhan, ia harus bisa sabar.

Charles de gaulle, Paris

Nyatakan, berapa banyak air mata yang telah tumpah di tiap tiap bandara yang ada? Ungkapan sedih, marah, maupun malu, perasaan ketika kau akan meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi, merelakan segala harapanmu untuk bisa berada selama lamanya dengan orang yang kau sayangi menjadi seperti sebuah cemooh yang menampar wajahmu, semua kesedihan yang sekarang ia rasakan. Ia benci meninggalkan segalanya yang tampak sudah begitu dekat, meninggalkan Draco dalam perasaan yang tak menentu seperti ini, apabila ia tak ditakdirkan bersama Draco mengapa ia harus dipertemukan dengannya? Mengapa ia harus belajar untuk mencintainya, meninggalkannya dan akhirnya kehilangannya. Ia benci cinta. Dan ia membenci segala rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia sudah sepersekian meter dari penghujung area masuk menuju pesawat, dan air matanyapun sudah sepersekian mili untuk dikeluarkan. Ia akan meninggalkan Paris. Dengan berat hati. Meninggalkan segala perasaan yang pernah ada untuk Draco. Semuanya telah usai.

-end of chapter 12-

- bimbembom :

Haiiiii, saya balik lagiii….. maaf lama banget publish nya… saya lagi kena cacar air (ajegileee, banyak ya sakitnya) seinget saya udah 2 kali ff ini ketunda gara gara saya sakit… maafkan sayaaa

Saya juga minta maaf yang sebel karena saya suka typo dan karena draco sama harry saya pisahin lagi, tapi tenang aja…. Besok di chap 13 semuanya berakhir. Kemungkinannya Cuma dua… harry sama draco tetep ketemu dan jadian ato mereka bakal kepisah…. Mhuahauahuahauahaha

Beteweh, chap ini lebih mantep dibaca sama denger lagunya Brian McKnight – never felt this way. Sedikit kasihan juga liat cedric sama theo, kesannya tersiksa begitu, jadi pengen cariin pairing buat mereka -_-

Next, buat review :

Cclove ruki : maafkan sayaaa, kalo gak gitu ff nya cepet selse dong

Rararabstain : ini saya update

Noonacomplicated : di chap 13 bakal saya buat

Apdian laruku : awwww, thanks saya aja sampe iri, mereka kok bisa kaya gitu… ditunggu ya proyek terbarunya, di proyek terbaru mungkin bakal lebih banyak kata kata kotor sama adegan yang menyiksa daripada cinta cintaan sih. Tapi semoga bisa memuaskan

Devil eye's : akhirnya masih ngambang, huahahahaha….

Linaaput : iya deh…. Tapi bayar :p

Black-total-yaoi addict : maybe katena saya nulis ff ini pas galau kali ya, saya males galau dengan ngerusuk di twitter atau facebook, mending bikin fanfic ajaaa… ngga juga koook, diliat aja gimana entar :p no, dia kan jadi bottom pas sama theo

Last, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 : new york tale

New York Coincidence

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Drama – Romance

Non-magic world

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. Flirt and Warlock belong to my mind

Summary : Bertemu ditengah hingar bingar pesta New York Times, Harry dan Draco memulai cerita mereka dengan awal yang manis. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, awal yang manis itu malah mengantarkan mereka ke persaingan yang mengejutkan.

Chapter 13 : New York tale

Charles de gaulle

Langkah kaki Harry semakin mendekat menuju pesawat, dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah berada didalam pesawat, ia sudah duduk di kursinya sekarang, dan ya…. Beberapa menit lagi pesawatnya akan terbang menuju New York. Ia akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang membosankan, membosankan tanpa Draco disampingnya.

Perlahan badan pesawat mulai membumbung tinggi dan meninggalkan Paris, dan turut meninggalkan Draco yang menjatuhkan air matanya dibawah sana. Penyesalan dan airmata selalu jatuh dengan terlambat. Begitu pula dengan dirinya yang terlambat untuk kembali merengkuh Harry di sisinya.

Bagaimanapun, semuanya sudah digariskan, ia mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk Harry. Semuanya sudah jelas dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menerimanya.

Dloitte Bridge

Semilir angin dan udara dingin yang membeku menerpa wajah dan tiap helai rambutnya, seakan akan menggantikan peran Harry yang membelai rambutnya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dan membuat setetes airmata kembali meleleh. Draco menghela nafasnya dan menelan segala pahit perasaan yang ia dapatkan, ia sudah tak dapat menahan nahan lagi semua ini hanya bisa ia ungkapkan hanya dengan setetes air mata, mengenang Harry.

Kilatan kilatan wajah Harry dan waktu waktu yang ia jalani dengan Harry, segala waktu waktu berharga yang ia lewatkan begitu saja… semua ini, menyakitkan.

Perlahan airmata nya kembali jatuh ketika ia mengingat kata kata yang dilontarkan Harry sewaktu pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali…..

"_ketika kau meninggalkan aku, ataupun ketika tak adalagi cerita manis diantara kita. Ingatlah alasan alasan yang telah kau buat untuk mencintaiku secara sepenuhnya"_

Dan sekarang? Draco sudah mengingatnya, segala alasan yang logis, klise, sampai alasan yang bodoh. Segala alasan yang membuatnya mencintai Harry. Ya, ia mencintai Harry Potter, musuhnya sendiri.

Harry's Apartment, New York

"Well, welcome to New York" Ucap Harry sedikit lirih seraya menjatuhkan badannya di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu apartment nya. Dengan menghela nafas berat, harry mulai menyisir setiap cahaya yang ada dan menitikkan airmata. Ia merindukan draco, setiap belaian yang diberikan olehnya, setiap kecupan yang tak dapat ia hindari dan setiap perasaan nyaman yang selalu diberikan oleh Draco. Ia tak dapat memungkiri lagi bahwa ia benar benar sudah gila sekarang, karena ia harus jujur bahwa ia mencintai musuhnya sendiri, Draco Malfoy.

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir ketika ia kembali menjelajahi lembar lembar yang telah ia torehkan bersama draco, setiap torehan senyuman, pertengkaran, cekcok, bahkan sampai air mata yang tumpah diantara keduanya saat ini. Ia sendiri menduga duga alasan yang akan ia kemukakan apabila Draco muncul dihadapannya saat ini, alasan alasan mengapa ia meninggalkannya, alasan mengapa ia tak cukup berani untuk mengungkap segalanya, dan alasan mengapa ia mencintai Draco. Ia pun menduga duga apa yang akan draco jadikan alasan ketika ia tidak menemuinya disaat saat ia paling membutuhkannya, dan mengapa selalu saja ada alasan yang dibuat oleh kebetulan kebetulan yang sampai pada akhirnya membuat mereka berdua bersatu sampai saat ini. Dan paling tidak saat ini mereka dipisahkan.

Perpisahan memang berat, namun ia harus tetap percaya bahwa jauh disana Draco mungkin akan memikirkan alasan alasan yang ia buat tentang mengapa ia mencintainya, dan begitu pula ia sekarang merangkai kata kata alasan yang akan ia kemukakan mengapa ia mencintai Draco.

__

_"But don't you remember  
>Don't you remember<br>The reason you love me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more"<br>_

Theo's apartment, paris

"Jadi kau menyerah, Draco?" Bisik Theo disamping Draco yang terdiam kaku

"Kita memang tidak diciptakan bersama, lagipula ia sudah memiliki Cedric. Sudahlah Theo, semuanya sudah selesai." Ucap Draco menguatkan dirinya sendiri

"Katakan padaku, betapa besar rasa sayangmu pada Harry?" Tatap Theo tajam.

"Aku tak dapat menggambarkannya, aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati" Balas Draco lirih

"Lalu kau menyerah? Begitu saja?"

"Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kembalilah ke New York, Draco. Kembalilah " Bisik Theo pelan

New York

New York tak pernah berubah, begitu pula dengan perasaan cintanya. Orang bisa bilang bahwa Paris adalah kota cinta nomor satu, tetapi baginya New York yang mengawali segalanya, dan hari ini ia akan terus melanjutkan benang benabg keberuntungan yang telah dirancang oleh New York. Ia akan tetap mencintainya, sekarang dan selamanya.

Sayup sayup suara yang familiar menendang gendang telinga nya…

"Tentu tentu, kau harus memasang Amy sebagai model bulan ini, ia tak tergantikan! Dan aku mau proyek central park dimulai minggu ini. Dan DEMI TUHAN! WEBBER! SELSAIKAN PROYEKMU! ATAU KAU…."

"Hai Harry….. miss me?" Ucap Draco menahan tawanya.

"D-ddd-dd-rr—a-y?"

"Yup, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Miss me Harry?"

Tak menjawab, Harry melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Draco dan perlahan menumpahkan airmatanya

"bodoh bodoh bodoh! Mengapa kau mengejutkanku! Dasar bodoh kau!" Ucap Harry menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dada Draco.

"aku disini untuk menjawab segalanya, aku mencintaimu Harry. Mencintaimu karena… aku tak tau, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu" Ucap Draco tulus

"same here Draco…." Bisik Harry yang akhirnya menautkan bibirnya yang selama ini menantikan kehadiran Draco. Dan kali ini ia sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia menginginkan Draco.

"Bisa kita kembali ke Apartemen mu, Harry?" Bisik Draco di sela sela ciuman mereka yang memanas.

"terserah kau, Dray"

Sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Harry sampai mereka sampai dan menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur Harry, mereka tak dapat menghentikan perasaan yang keluar begitu saja dari diri mereka masing masing, mereka saling menginginkan.

Darah mereka mulai memanas dan Harry mulai menjalankan tanggannya di antara kancing kancing Draco, begitu pula dengan Draco yang dengan senang hati membantu Harry melucuti pakaiannya, segala cumbuan lembut dan kiss mark telah menandai kehadiran Draco di Tubuh harry, begitu pula ketika bibir ranum Draco menyapa pusat tubuh Harry yang menginginkannya. Dan perlahan Draco memposisikan dirinya sampai pada akhirnya mereka saling menyatukan diri dalam paduan penuh perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang. Perlahan lahan ayunan penuh rasa kasih mereka ditutup oleh percikan kasih sayang yang meluap keluar dan saling menghentikan aktifitas masing masing, dan mereka berkata,

"I love you draco"

"love you more and more sweet heart"

END

Finally! Udah selesai fanfic nya! Saya minta maaf kalo saya ada kekurangan atau kesalahan yang disengaja maupun nggak disengaja. Dan saya terima kasih buat semua reviwers dan para readers. Love you all !

Yang terakhir saya mau ngasih penghargaan paling tinggi buat Apdian Laruku yang setia sekali mereview fic ini, saya juga terima kasih buat segala review membangun dari teman teman sekalian.

Buat review masih akan saya bales via pm. Thaaaanks

Review minggu lalu :

Apdian Laruku : iya yah? Huakakakak….. selamat menangis

Soy bar : saya sedikit curhat disana, hehehehehe

Cc love ruki : iyaa, kasian ya

Chisatoserizawa : iya, saya juga menyadari itu, maaf yaaaa… semoga di fanfic kedepan saya bisa meningkatkan kualitasnya

Candy 784 : huehehehehe, terima kasih yaaa

Tragic boy p : iya, saya juga baru nyadar, maaf ya…. Semoga di fic kedepan bisa memuaskan

Black total yaoi addicted : huahauahuauhuaaa, saya punya cara jitu supaya puitis, galau –ing dulu, hehehehe. Semoga memuaskan

Last word, THANKS


End file.
